Loving You Until Eternity (영원까지 당신을 사랑)
by yixingairen
Summary: It's been three years you and Lay became a couple.Your relationship is still going stronger and will still get stronger as each day passes.But, something will arrive that will change your lives forever.Will you and Lay be ready to take on the responsibilities?
1. You

**Author's POV **

"Hyung, can you help me with the decorating? We have to hurry before she gets back." Kyungsoo said, preparing your favorite frosting for the cake.

"Sure, let me get the spatula." Lay replied, digging through a drawer, searching the spatula in the messy pile of utensils inside.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Move a side; we're in a hurry here! And stop tasting the frosting, there won't be any left for the cake!" Kyungsoo shouted at Kai, shoving him away from the frosting.

"Kyungsoo-ah, where shall I place the chicken?" Xiumin asked as he pulled the chicken from the oven.

"Just place it on the table hyung, thanks." Kyungsoo responded.

"I got the tteokbokki!" Suho exclaimed, neatly arranging the food he had bought on a table.

Everyone was very busy preparing for your surprise party. Today is your birthday but, none of them greeted you. You had thought they had forgotten about your birthday. When, in reality, they just wanted to surprise you. They all worked very hard to plan for this party. They even held a meeting a week ago and they hoped that you would love it.

Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho and Xiumin were busy preparing the food in the kitchen while the other members were in the living room decorating. You, on the other hand, were at the hospital taking care of some business giving the boys a chance to execute their plan.

"Chanyeol! Don't touch that ice cream!" Lay shouted, "Can't you wait for the party to start?" He asked, glaring at Chanyeol, who was still standing with the freezer door open, trying to sneak some ice cream.

Baekhyun suddenly entered the kitchen like he was looking for something. He was actually looking for Chanyeol. "YA! There you are giant! Didn't I tell you to help with the decorating!? Aisshhh..." Baekhyun angrily said as he pulled Chanyeol's ear, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"O-ouch! Baekkie-ah, let go of my ear, it hurts!" Yeol whined as he followed close behind the shorter one so that his ear didn't get ripped off. Lay shook his head. He witnessed how Baek disciplined Chanyeol. He could have helped but, found it more amusing to stand back and chuckle while watching Yeol get dragged into the living room.

In the living room, Kris and Tao were inflating balloons while Sehun and Luhan were placing them decoratively around the room. Chen was standing on a stool, hanging the streamers in the corners and trying hang the banner with the help of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Leaving Kai with nothing to do but play with the decorations.

_TOOT! TOOT!_

"Hahaha, Noona will really love these." Kai said, still playing with the one of the party blowers.

"Jongin stop playing and set up the chocolate fountain!" Kyungsoo shouted from the kitchen. The tan boy obeyed, fully knowing how annoyed his Hyung already was.

Lay and Kyungsoo were almost done preparing the food, including the more important part, the cake. Their cheeks were already dusted with flour and smeared with frosting from the hurried baking. Suho went to the living room to check if the others were done decorating.

"Just a little more here and there and we are finished." Luhan told him excitedly.

After the preparations for the party were finish, all twelve boys took a shower and got dressed up before you arrived home. Everything was ready; the food, the decorations and their gifts for you. All that was missing was you.

You arrived home after you were done with your business at the hospital. You wondered why all the lights in the house were off. No one informed you that they would be going out tonight and they couldn't just leave you like that all of the sudden. The main door was locked, good thing you had a spare key to the house. You lazily walked in upon entering, feeling a bit down because you thought none of the boys remembered your birthday, even Lay had forgotten. Not to mention they even went out, leaving you behind. You slowly walked into the living room to turn on the lights but to your surprise, the lights turned on before you could get to the switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEUL JOO!" The boys chorused, popping confetti poppers, showering you with small, colorful pieces of paper.

You were speechless. The decorations in the living room, the twelve boys smiling and clapping, celebrating your special day. The boys walked towards you, each giving you a bear hug causing you to get teary. Lay, then rushed to the kitchen to get the cake he and Kyungsoo worked hard to make. When he returned they all sang a birthday song and you blew out the candles, making a wish.

"Thank you everyone, this is the best birthday I've ever had. I was really surprised; you all worked so hard preparing this. I really appreciate this, thank you so much." You said, wiping the tears from your eyes.

Suho then shouted telling everyone to start the party and Sehun pumped up the music making everyone dance to the rhythm.

The party lasted until midnight; no one even noticed how late it had gotten. The living room was a mess but, no one cared. You told them that you will clean everything the next morning. The boys gave you a final hug before heading to their respective rooms to get some sleep. You and Lay, also, headed to your room.

You and Lay were already in your room preparing to go to bed. Yet, Lay was not really sleepy. While you were looking for some pajamas to wear, he snuck up behind you, snaking his arms around your waist and nuzzled your neck, gently showering it with kisses.

"Happy birthday Airen, I love you so much." He said, continuing to shower you with kisses making a chill travel down your spine.

"Thank you Airen, I love you too, so very very much." You responded, turning around to face him, forgetting the clothes you were looking for.

It had been three years since you and Lay became a couple. And not once had you ever had an argument. Everything was perfect. You looked at him frowning and asked for your birthday present, since he was the only one who hadn't given you a gift. He smirked telling you that his gift will be the most precious of all.

You raise an eyebrow at him, knowing what he had in mind. "I think I will really love this present of yours." You said as he hummed, keeping himself busy scattering kisses all over your neck. He never gets tired smelling your scent; it had become quite addicting to him. You knew every time he did that it would always lead to love making. That's when you knew this would be a great present from him.

You stopped him from kissing you and cupped his cheeks making him look at you. "Am I going to love this? It looks like you are enjoying this more." You giggle.

Before you could continue he crashed his lips down on yours and carried you towards the bed without breaking the kiss. You knew that this is going to lead to one steamy night for the both of you.

~few weeks passed~  
**Your POV**

"Airen? Gwaenchanha?" Yi Xing asked as we walked out of the house, towards the garage to where our ride was waiting.

"I'm fine Airen, just a little tired; I don't think I got enough sleep last night." I answered, looking at his smiling face.

"You look pale, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on my forehead, checking if I had a fever. I took his hand away from my forehead and nodded telling him I'm completely fine.

We all rode the van to the company for their dance rehearsal. It was around seven a.m. when we arrived at the dance studio with their manager. I felt like my body was a bit heavy but, I really didn't mind it, a little nap later would solve this. While the boys were doing their stretching I suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Without excusing myself I rushed to the nearest restroom.

_Did I eat something wrong?_

I was already hugging the toilet, throwing up almost everything I had eaten at breakfast. I suddenly heard someone come in the restroom with me but, I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I was still busy emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Noona!" The person shouted. I immediately recognized the voice, it was Kyungie. He started to rub my back hoping he might relieve my urge. I was already getting weak from vomiting.

"Noona, stay here for a while I'll call for some help." Kyungie said.

I don't know who he called but, I only heard Yi Xing rushing towards me. I couldn't speak and continued to heave.

"Airen, hang in there." Yi Xing said. I then heard him ask Kyungie to get some warm water. After I felt my urge reside, Yi Xing handed me the warm water that he requested from Kyungie. I can see the worries on their faces as I drank my water. Manager and the other members also came rushing into the restroom worried about me.

"Eomma, what's wrong?" Tao worriedly asked.

"Dongsaeng, did you eat something bad this morning?" Minseok oppa asked. I weakly smiled at them telling them that I was fine.

I turned to Yi Xing who was frowning. "You are not fine, look at you. When we left the house you were pale and now you're throwing up." Yi Xing said as he caressed my face, wiping away the beads of sweat.

"Lay is right Seul Joo, you really need to see a doctor now, when I say now it means NOW!" Manager commanded.

"B-but..." Before I could continue manager cut me off. "No, EXO will continue their rehearsal and you and I are going to see Dr. Choi." Manager said.

Yi Xing and Minseok oppa wanted to come along but manager wouldn't allow it. I told them that everything would be fine. They assisted me to the parking area with manager. When manager and I were about to leave Yi Xing kept repeating that I should tell him exactly what the doctor had said as soon as possible.

We arrive at the hospital but Dr. Choi was out of town. I was referred to another doctor. We went to the clinic and we were greeted by a young doctor which was a bit unnatural to me.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Shim and I'll be handling Dr. Choi's patients for a while." The doctor said. We greeted him back and I asked if he was new in the hospital. He smiled at me and nodded telling me that he came from the US that Dr. Choi was his uncle. I felt a bit relieved that Dr. Choi's nephew will be taking care of me.

"So as an initial interview, you vomited this morning and from observations you're little pale" Dr. Shim said.

"Yes, I don't know why." I answered.

"Well, we need to do some tests to determine the cause of your problem." He said.

**Lay's POV**

I think that something is wrong with my Airen. She looks really pale these past few days. Is she really that exhausted from work?

"Airen, gwaenchanha?" I askedcpulling her close to me as we headed to the garage. She told me that she was a little tired but I still feel uncomfortable. I touched her forehead but she immediately took my hand away.

We arrived at the company around seven a.m. for dance rehearsals. While we were doing some stretching I couldn't help but glance at Seul Joo. She sat in the corner. Though I may look focused my mind was still worried about my girlfriend.

I looked away for a few minutes and glanced back, spotting her rushing out of the dance studio. My anxiety grew as I watched Kyungsoo rush after her. I excused myself and rushed out, and then I saw Kyungsoo running towards me telling me that Seul Joo needs help.

Fear came to me and we quickly went to the restroom. I spotted my Airen hovering over the toilet vomiting. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead and she was even more pale then she was when we left the house.

"Airen, hang in there." I said worry evident in my voice as rubbed her back. This is my first time to see her like this and it breaks my heart seeing her suffer.

I asked Kyungsoo to get some warm water for Seul Joo. When she had stopped vomiting, I immediately handed her the drink, hoping the water would relieve her. Manager hyung and the other members were also worried about her most especially Tao and Xiumin hyung.

Manager hyung then ordered her to see a doctor. At first she was a bit hesitant but I insisted that she should. Xiumin hyung and I assisted her to the parking lot to ensure her safety. Hyung and I wanted to go but Manager hyung didn't allow us to, we still have dance rehearsal.

"Airen, don't forget to tell me what the doctor says ok? Don't forget, Saranghae Airen." I said planting a kiss on her forehead before she and manager left.

"Yi Xing let's go back inside, let's just hope everything is alright." Xiumin hyung said placing his arm over my shoulder as we headed back to the dance studio.

_Seul Joo-ah, my Airen, please be alright. I hope it's not that bad._

* * *

**Hello everyone here's the first chapter of the story**

**I apologize for not posting it sooner due to my bad internet connection.**

**I hope all the reader's will like/love this.**

**ENJOY ^_^**

**Reviews please**


	2. Blessing

**Your POV**

After a few hours of waiting for my test results, Dr. Shim called manager and I back to his clinic. I can see the smirk on his face as he looks through my results. I wondered if something was really wrong or if it's only psychological.

"Park Seul Joo-shi, when was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked me as he scanned through the results again.

"About two weeks ago doc." I answered. "But it was not as heavy compared to my other periods" I explained, he nodded.

"Well we did a serum test and urine test. Your results here shows a positive result on the pregnancy test, since this is not my area of expertise, I suggest you go to an OBGYN, I can write you a referral to see Dr. Han-"

"W-wait! Dr. Shim, are you telling me that I'm pregnant!?" I asked in shock.

"I'm still not sure Seul Joo-shi, we need to run more tests to actually prove it. Pregnancy tests are only 99.9% and can, on occasions, give a false positive." He explained. "I will have the nurse guide you to Dr. Han's clinic, she will be able to run more tests and do a possible ultrasound."

Manager and I left his clinic following the nurse to where Dr. Han's clinic was. I looked at manager, completely worried. I felt nervous; what if I'm really pregnant what will happen to me and will this affect Yi Xing?

"Seul Joo-shi, just relax, if they prove you are actually pregnant, we will always be here for you, there will be trials but you can make it, just believe in yourself, okay?" He said rubbing my back as we walked towards the clinic.

The nurse opened the door for me to enter Dr. Han's clinic while Manager was left in the waiting room outside. I know Dr. Han, she is one of the best OBGYN's here in the hospital and Dr. Choi had always trusted her for her skills when it comes to pregnancies or other female issues.

"Seul Joo-shi, it's been a long time since I've seen you, please have a seat." Dr. Han happily greeted me as she offered me a seat.

The nurse then gave her my chart and she looked at it thoroughly. I sat there waiting for her evaluation of my results, which wasn't helping. My anxiety levels increased by the second.

After she had looked at my result she turned to me and smiled. "You might be wondering about your results, you last menstruated a few weeks ago?" She asked, I nodded.

"It was light right? Well that was part of the fertilization process my dear. What you experienced was implantation bleeding. It's common to have light bleeding, or even 'brown' blood." She explained further but I still wasn't convinced. Could it have been when Yi Xing and I did it during my birthday? We were too busy after that to do it.

_OMO! Don't tell me that we successfully conceived?_

"Seul Joo-shi?" Dr. Han asked getting my attention. I didn't realize I had drifted into deep thought and that she was calling me.

"Y-yes Dr. Han?" I looked at her snapping back to reality.

"I can tell you are not convinced, but looking at your results here shows me that you are 100% pregnant my dear, okay? To show you, I will do an ultrasound, is that okay with you?" She asked. I nodded again.

Dr. Han led me to another room where the ultrasound machine was located. I positioned myself on the bed and raised my shirt a bit to expose my tummy to her. She squirts some KY jelly on my tummy and let the transducer scan through my womb. I was a bit tensed but Dr. Han kept reminding me to relax. A few minutes of scanning through my womb she finally saw a small spot on the ultrasound monitor.

"Do you see that small form, Seul Joo-shi?" She asked pointing at the monitor.

"Yes." I responded.

"That's your baby and it already has a heartbeat, congratulations Seul Joo-shi!" She said with a smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat from the sudden happiness. Our love had created a new human being. Our little blessing. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I looked at the ultrasound monitor, hearing my baby's heartbeat. Our baby's heartbeat.

"As I can see, you are seven weeks pregnant. I hope this is great news for you and your partner." Dr. Han said. "I will give you a couple prints outs of the ultrasound." She added.

After I was done with the consultation, I left Dr. Han's clinic with a huge smile painted on my face. Manager must have noticed, he immediately asked me what the results were. I showed him the ultrasound print out telling him that I was seven weeks pregnant. He happily congratulated me.

"Oh, I bet Lay will love to hear this." He said.

"Umm... Manager let me tell him personally, just keep it a secret for a while." I requested, he nodded.

**Author's POV**

~at the dance studio~

"Let's take a break boys." The choreographer said. Lay rushed to his phone to check for any missed calls or text message from you.

"AiISHHHH!" Lay groaned sitting in the corner of the dance studio, feeling annoyed upon seeing there was neither. He was getting more and more worried about you.

"No news yet?" Xiumin asked handing him a bottle of cold water as he took a seat next to him. Lay shook his head, drinking the water.

Minutes later their head manager arrived at the dance studio alone. Lay and Xiumin quickly jumped up and rushed over to him to ask what happened to you. Manager smiled at them upon seeing their worried faces. He then told them that you are back at your house resting, just as the doctor had ordered. The news somehow brought relief to all of the boys, specially Lay.

Suddenly his phone rang. He instantly answered it seeing your name on the screen.

"Airen, how are you? What did the doctor say? Was it something really bad? Was it food poisoning?" He rattled off a lot of questions. You didn't even get a chance to answer. So all you did was giggle.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

You stopped giggling to speak "Aniyo, Airen, there's no food poisoning, it was actually good news and I'm fine now." You explained to him.

"How can vomiting your heart out be any sort of good?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later when you get home, arraseo? Don't forget not to push yourself to hard at practice, I love you Airen, hwaiting!" You said, cheering him on then hanging up the phone.

"W-wait! A-Ai-" Before he could continue the call had already ended.

"So how did it go? Was she okay?" Xiumin asked Lay.

"Ummm... She said it was something good, and she's okay now, I guess..." Lay answered making Xiumin a bit confused.

Before they could continue their conversation the choreographer called for their attention telling them to return to the dance floor.

Upon arriving at home Lay was the first one to get out of the van rushing towards the room you two were sharing. He was out of breath when he reached your room and spotted you on bed taking a nap.

He slowly placed his things on the floor against the wall then carefully joined you in bed. He caressed your forehead admiring how lovely you look when you sleep. He planted a soft kiss on your lips making you wake up from your sweet slumber. You smiled seeing his face and gave him a hug.

"Hello beautiful, did you sleep well?" He asked smiling back at you. You nodded.

He placed his arm under your head making you lie on it. "I was really worried about you, can you please tell me what happened?" He pleaded.

You place your hand against his well sculpted chest while he ran his fingers through your hair. After a few moments you remove yourself from his embrace and sit up on the bed, widely smiling at him.

He had a confused look on his face waiting for your answer. "What I'm about to tell you will come as a surprise, Airen." You said caressing his cheek. He smiled at you, holding your hand and giving it a kiss.

"Really? Tell me Airen." He said.

You took a deep breath "Airen, we are having a baby, I'm pregnant!" you happily said.

Lay was shocked by your news. His eyes widened, his mouth hung slightly open and he was speechless. "Mwoya!?" Was all he can say.

"Airen didn't you hear what I said? I'm pregnant with our baby." You repeated shaking him; he acted like he had fainted and didn't mind you shaking him. You felt a bit annoyed to you pushed him out of the bed. You hugged your knees to your chest hiding your face, starting to feel hurt because he didn't take you seriously.

He was laughing telling you he was just joking as he stood up from the floor. His smile faded when he saw you were already crying. He returned to bed pulling you into a hug.

**Lay's POV**

Did I hear it correctly? Did she just say that we are going to have a baby? My eyes widened upon hearing her words. I paused for a few minutes to process the sudden news I had received. Me, a daddy? Will I be ready to be a good husband and daddy to her and our baby?

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, I think I'm going to faint. I acted out as if I was fainted from the news but all I got was getting pushed out of the bed. Thank goodness the carpet is soft. I laughed standing up from the floor only to see that my Airen was already crying.

_Great Job Yi Xing! You just made her cry_

I returned back to bed pulling her close to me trying my best to comfort her. I cupped her cheeks wiping her tears away apologizing for my joking around. She stopped crying and pouted at me cutely.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry anymore, it's not good for the baby." I said caressing her hair.

"Do you accept the baby?" She asked me sniffling in between her words.

"Of course, I accept the baby, to tell you frankly I'm so happy right now that I want to shout to the world that I will be a daddy soon." I proudly said, gaining a smile from her.

She took out her wallet and showed me the print out of our little blessing. I felt my eyes become teary upon seeing the picture. That little spot is soon to be a human being which Seul Joo and I made out of our love.

She took my hand and placed it on her tummy "Our little blessing is here Yi Xing." She said.

I smiled and gently caressed her flat tummy. Who would have thought that it has a life inside it growing and after a few months will bring joy to both of us.

"I'm so lucky to have you Airen, I love you so much." I said to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I too, am very very lucky to have you, Airen, I love you too." She replied.

I held both her hands and we passionately kissed each other thanking the world for letting us meet. I would never love anyone else but her.

* * *

**Hey there subbies and readers**

**Seul Joo is having a baby and Lay is going to be a daddy**

**YAY!**

**ENJOY this Chapter**

**Reviews please**


	3. Tell

**Your POV**

I woke up and saw the empty space beside me in the bed. The clock on the night stand read eight o'clock in the morning. Oh no! I overslept! The door slowly opened, Yi Xing entered the room with a food tray.

"Oh you're already awake Airen, Good morning!" He happily greeted me making his way towards the bed.

"Good Morning Airen, sorry I overslept." I apologized.

He told me it was fine and I don't have to be sorry for waking up late. He told me that Kyungie had already cooked breakfast and that I didn't have to worry about a thing. I turned to the food tray, dry toast and water. He must have noticed that I was looking at the tray. He told me that he woke up early to do some research about pregnancy.

"So that's the reason you have dry toast with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Also lemon water, It helps relieve nausea..." Before he could continue his explanation I felt my stomach churn. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"Not again." He said as he rubbed my back.

"If this going to continue for months, I don't think I can handle it. " I said.

"Hushh, it's all normal Airen." He responded, helping me clean up. He then handed me the lemon water, it was really helpful, I felt better after drinking it.

"Thank you Airen" I said.

He helped me back to bed and fed me the dry toast. "Have some dry toast Airen, you need to eat, now that you're eating for two." He chuckled.

It felt awkward but in a nice way. Seeing him taking care of me made my heart melt. I think when our baby is born Yi Xing will be the best Appa anyone can have.

After I was done eating we decided to head down stairs to tell everyone about the pregnancy. I was thinking how the other members would react to the sudden news. I tried hiding behind Yi Xing as we entered the kitchen where the other eleven members were eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Noona, have a seat." Kyungie said, greeting me then offering me a seat. Yi Xing helped me then sat next to me.

"Eomma, are you feeling okay now?" Tao asked looking at me worriedly. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm okay now baby, there are just some changes." I said.

"What changes Seul Joo-ah?" Minseok oppa asked. I turned to Yi Xing who was smiling, giving the signal to tell everyone.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "W-well... since everyone is here... Yi-Yi Xing and I-I have something to tell you all. "

"What is it Seul Joo-ah?" Suho asked.

I felt a lump in my throat form upon hearing Suho's question. I placed my hand on my stomach and avoided eye contact with everyone. I don't think I can explain it to them. I felt Yi Xing grab my hand and turn to the boys.

"What Seul Joo is trying to say is that we will be adding new member to the family, She's seven weeks pregnant. Here I have an ultrasound print to show to you all." Yi Xing said without even holding back, causing almost everyone choke on their food.

I was surprised to see him be so straight forward with telling everyone about the baby. I looked at all eleven boys' expression. Tao's mouth was hanging open staring at me; Jongin almost fell off his chair while Baek and Yeol both dropped their forks.. The others just went completely silent. They paused, looking around the room for a few minutes to process what Yi Xing had just said.

Just like when we told them that Yi Xing and I were official, they were all happy and excited, as if they won in the lottery. Sometimes these boys over react when they express their feelings. I really love that about them.

Luhan oppa and Chen approached and pulled me into a big hug, Yi Xing shoved them away. He knew when those two got excited about something they would forget their own strength and squeeze you too tightly.

"OMO! Noona, time flies by too fast. It feels like we met just yesterday and now you're telling us that you and Lay Hyung will be having a baby." Kyungie said, clapping his hands happily.

"Soon we will all be chasing a baby around the house." Kris oppa added making us all laugh.

"Congratulations unicorn, you finally did it, we wish you the best for you two and your baby." Suho and Minseok oppa said congratualting Yi Xing.

"Hyung I hope your baby doesn't inhereit your forgetfulness, kekeke." Sehunnie teased.

"Ya! What are you trying to say, Sehun-ah?!" Yi Xing shot back.

"Let's all help and support Noona and Hyung through their pregnancy, we will treat Noona better starting today." Jongin said.

"Wow, so mature of you to say that Jongin." Chanyeol said, ruffling the younger ones hair.

"You're the only one who is immature here, giant." Baekhyun said nudging Yeol.

I giggled looking at everyone and thanked them for being so supportive. I would never regret meeting these guys, even if sometimes they can be a pain in the neck with their childish acts. All of them have a good heart. I felt a bit teary, but in a good way, they all took the news so well.

I turned to the only person who didn't speak after Yi Xing had announced that we were having a baby. Tao, my baby Kung Fu panda, sat very silent in the corner while everyone else was celebrating. I went over to him and asked him if something was wrong. I noticed that he already had tears in his eyes.

"Baby, are you alright? Why are you crying?" I asked, gently caressing his hand.

"I'm just so happy for you Eomma, I just didn't expect to have a dongsaeng soon." He said, his voice was shaky.

Yi Xing approached us chuckling then ruffled Tao's hair. "Awww... don't worry Panda, you will always be Eomma's baby panda no matter happens, cheer up, please?"

"Jeongmallo?" Tao ask sniffling.

"Of course sweetheart, you will always be my baby. So, please, don't cry anymore, okay?" I said caressing his cheeks.

Without wasting any time, Airen and I called our families in China and the Philippines to announce my pregnancy. At first, I thought my Parents would be angry about it but, I was wrong. They were so excited to hear that they were getting a grandchild. Yi Xing' family was also eacited. They wanted us to come to Changsha for a short visit but, we turned them down. It just wouldn't be possible, the boy were still very busy promoting their new album.

**Lay's POV**

It was great that everyone was happy about Seul Joo's pregnancy, even our families were. My only problems left were the company and the fans. What will they say if they find out about the baby? I don't want my Airen to be in danger when we reveal her pregnancy. Our fans would be supportive. It's those sasaengs that scare me the most. We just don't know what's running through their minds. I hope they won't try to harm Seul Joo.

While we were all celebrating the pregnancy, my phone vibrated. I felt the blood rush from my face upon seeing the text I had received.

Seul Joo approached me, her expression was a worried. "Airen? Did you receive a text from Mr. Lee?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her close.

"Don't worry Airen, everything will be fine." I said caressing her arm.

"I'm scared Airen, what if-"

"Shhh... don't think about it, I promise we can handle this, it's going to be okay." I told her with a smile but, deep down, I was also scared. What will Lee Soo Man songsaenim say? I turned to my phone again and read the message once more.

"Lay and Seul Joo, please come over to the company today, I would like to have a word with you."

Seul Joo and I prepared ourselves as we headed downstairs to wait for manager hyung to arrive. Chen had noticed the way we were dressed. I told him about the meeting with Lee Soo Man songsaenim. Everyone turned to us with worried expressions, knowing that it may be bad news.

"Are you going to be okay, Yi Xing?" Kris-ge asked, I nodded.

"No matter what the outcome is, we will keep the baby." I firmly said looking into Seul Joo eyes as I held her hand tightly.

She smiled, tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. Everyone surrounded us into a big group hug. It was helpful; it made me happy knowing we had the support of my team. My anxiety level had dropped looking around my circle of friends, my Airen in my arms.

"No matter what happens, we will always be together. Remember that Lay, you too Seul Joo-ah." Suho said.

A few minutes later, Manager hyung arrived, it was time to go.

~In the van~

"Are you both ready to face Mr. Lee?" Hyung asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"We need to be ready manager, this is for everyone and we need to take responsibility for this." Seul Joo seriously answered. I could see, in her eyes, the determination for the sake of our baby.

"Glad to hear that Seul Joo-shi, I wish you all the best." Hyung replied smiling at us.

"Thank you." Seul Joo responded.

"Thank you hyung, we really need it right now." I said.

**COMMENTS Reviews are highly appreciated**


	4. Support

**Author's POV**

~at SM Entertainment~

You and Lay entered the SM building following close behind manager. He led you towards the conference room. You wanted to hit the fast forward button so you could hurry up and get this over with. Your heart beat faster and faster the closer you got to the room. You held Lay's hand so tight that you didn't even realize that his fingers began to change colors.

"Airen just relax, let's just stay calm. Everything will be just fine." Lay whispered to you before planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

"You may now enter, they are waiting for you." Manager said as he opened the door for the both of you.

You swallowed hard before you and Lay entered the room. You tried to hide behind him but it was useless. You were shocked to see all the company's board members present in the room. You never expected that they would all come to talk to you.

Both of you bowed, greeting the board members of the company and Mr. Lee. Everyone greeted you back and offered you a seat at the end of the table.

The looks on the members' faces were so serious. Their appearances were so professional, they all had suits on and sat up straight around the table as they looked at you and Lay. You felt like melting under their intense stares. It made you so tense that Lay had to give your hand a gentle squeeze to remind you to relax.

A silence fell around the room as we waited for Mr. Lee to start speaking. "Okay now that everyone is here, we can begin. Seul Joo-shi, Yi Xing-shi..." He said addressing us "is it true that Seul Joo-shi is pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes songsaenim." Lay answered.

"So, what are you planning to do about the pregnancy?" He continued.

"We will keep the baby, songsaenim" Lay firmly answered.

"Are you ready to accept all the challenges it will bring to you, Mr. Zhang, Ms. Park?" One of the board members asked.

"Yes sir, we are ready." You and Lay replied in unison.

"Yi Xing, are you not afraid that this will affect your reputation as an idol?" Another member asked.

"No sir, the baby is more important to me. Seul Joo and I, we see the baby as a blessing. We will do whatever it takes to protect our baby." Lay explained.

"Ms. Park how about you? You have been silent there." Another member asks you.

"Umm... I want to keep our baby sir. It's still a life, no matter how small it is right now and killing it is a sin." You answered.

After hearing what you and Lay had to say about the matter, Mr. Lee burst into a joyful laughter as he looked at the both of you. The board members also turned to you smiling. You and Lay wondered if he said something funny.

"You know Zhang Yi Xing, a lot of your fans will be cry if they will hear about this." Mr. Lee said.

"Songsaenim?" Lay curiously asked.

"This is really going to be a new adjustment to EXO; I just hope those boys are ready to become uncles to the new family member." Mr. Lee said.

You and Lay were surprised by what Mr. Lee Soo Man had just said. The board had dropped their serious expressions and were smiling at you.

"Actually Yi Xing and Seul Joo, we called you here today to hear your plans about the upcoming blessing. We can all see that you are willing to take good care of the life you two have created. The board and I want to congratulate you both." Mr. Lee Soo Man said as all the board members began to applaud.

"We hope to see a happy, healthy baby in a few months, arasseo?" A board member said.

Hearing it from the whole board of SM entertainment you felt the anxiety that had been building up in side you just vanish. You were able to breathe again. You bowed to them, thankful for their support as tears of happiness fell from your eyes.

Mr. Lee saw that you were crying and personally approached you. He gave you a gentle hug. "Awww... we didn't mean to scare you Seul Joo-shi." He said, turning to Lay "Yi Xing, you better watch out, your wife will be more emotional during her pregnancy, so you better take good care of her." Mr. Lee said to him. Lay nodded happily.

Lay couldn't help but smile upon hearing the word 'wife' from the head of the entertainment company. He keep bowing and thanking the board for all of the support that they gave to you both.

Mr. Lee also added that he will be giving you and Lay a week off to visit your families in China and the Philippines which made you cry even more. Lay pulled you closer to him and wiped away your tears as he told you to stop crying. "It isn't good for the baby." He said, but you couldn't help it, you were just so happy.

You were very thankful for Mr. Lee always being so understanding and very supportive. For the past years that you had worked under the company, he stood by your side as a father figure. Not once had you ever regretted working for him.

**Lay's POV**

~at the EXO house~

After the meeting with Lee Soo Man songsaenim and the board members, I felt relieved knowing the people around me accepted the baby full heartedly. I thought that they would scold us, but they just wanted to know if we were willing to take on the responsibilities that were about to have to face. Of course were willing, the baby that Seul Joo is carrying is made from our love and we will do our best to protect our little blessing.

Manager hyung had drove us back home, Seul Joo fell asleep on our way. I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to carry her to our bedroom. She wasn't that heavy, so it was easy for me to carry her.

"Lay, I will inform you when I have finished booking a flight for you and Seul Joo-shi to Changsha." Manager hyung said before leaving the house.

I decided to look for some food in the kitchen to relieve my hunger. Talking with the elders especially when you are very nervous makes you very hungry after. I couldn't believe that at their age they knew how to troll people.

"Yi Xing! You're already here!" Luhan ge exclaimed, seeing me as enter the kitchen. He was with Xiumin hyung and Chen. I joined them and Chen offered to make me a sandwich.

"So how was the meeting with Lee Soo Man songsaenim?" Xiumin hyung asked me.

I told them the meeting went well. They were also relieved knowing that songsaenim and the board members approved of the pregnancy. Of course, I didn't forget to tell them that songsaenim had trolled us.

"He really knows how to scare people with his serious talk, but in the end he was just being a troll." Luhan ge said.

"Just like Chen-Chen." Xiumin hyung added. He and Luhan ge then laughed.

"Wae, hyung don't be like that, songsaenim's trolling level is much higher than mine, kekeke." Chen played along as he handed me the sandwich he made.

"I didn't see the others, where are they?" I asked.

"Did you forgotten EXO-K was scheduled for a photo-shoot today? I bet they will be home any minute. Duizhang and the Panda went out for groceries." Luhan ge answered.

"Ahhh... What happened? Why did they suddenly decide to go get the groceries?" I curiously asked. It was unusual for Tao and Kris ge to do the grocery shopping. Usually Seul Joo and I or sometimes she and Kyungsoo would do it.

"Kyungsoo told them to, since Seul Joo is pregnant. The first one to volunteer was the panda himself. He said he wanted to be a good baby to his Eomma." Xiumin hyung said. "Oh by the way, where's my dongsaeng?" He asked looking around.

"She's upstairs sleeping. She must have been exhausted from crying. Don't worry though, she's fine now." I said.

After I was done eating Luhan, Xiumin and Chen went to the entertainment room to play video games while I went back to our bedroom. Seul Joo was still sleeping soundly. I joined her in bed and gently caressed her forehead giving it a soft kiss gaining a smile from her.

"Sarangahaeyo Airen, sleep well my beautiful wife." I whispered.

* * *

**Annyeong yeorobun!**

**Another update here..**

**Hope you like it**

**Reviews are Highly appreciated**


	5. Care

**Lay's POV**

Every morning Seul Joo would rush to the bathroom. Morning sickness was really affecting her. Sometimes she makes it, sometimes she doesn't. As a loving airen, I would bring her lemon water and help her clean up.

I read in one of the pregnancy books that there will be mood swings throughout the pregnancy. Luckily Seul Joo hasn't had any yet.

"Eomma, call us as soon as you land in China. In fact just call me; you don't have to worry about calling the others. I will tell them everything." Tao said to Seul Joo. The others laughed at his childish request.

"Gege, don't forget to protect my Eomma, okay?" He said turning to me. I nodded letting out a laugh.

"Tao that's enough, I thought Minseok was overprotective when it comes to Seul Joo. I didn't know pandas are over protective too." Kris-ge said pulling Tao away from airen making her giggle at Tao.

"Hey! Take care both of you, especially you Seul Joo, got it?" Xiumin hyung said hugging her.

"Arasseo oppa and thanks for worrying guys, I promise I'll be fine, Yi Xing's here after all." She said and gave the rest of the members a hug.

Seul Joo and I are heading to the airport for our one week off to visit our families in our hometowns. As always, fans followed us and took pictures, mostly of me. I wonder what they will say this time. It was a good thing that the security was able to keep us safe as we entered the airport. I just don't want Seul Joo to get hurt from all those people, especially since I don't know which ones are sasaengs.

We safely arrived in Changsha with no worries. I was really proud of my Chinese fans, they took pictures, but they were still considerate enough to keep their distance.

When we spotted my parents at the exit, I could see their huge grins as we approached them. As I thought would happen, mother went straight for Seul Joo and gave her a hug.

"Yi Xing, Seul Joo, what a lovely day for the two of you to visit. Let's hurry up and get in the car, let's chit chat later." Mom happily said.

~at the house~

"Seul Joo, I'm really glad to see you again dear. Yi Xing, you just don't know how happy we were when you told us the news." Grandma said holding Seul Joo's hand.

"It was really nice of Mr. Lee to give us a week off to visit you. Seul Joo is really excited to see you all, even more so to see her family." I explain.

"Oh, you are going to the Philippines after?" Dad asked, I nodded.

"Just like yours, my family is also excited to see me and Yi Xing. They were also happy to hear about the new member of the family." Seul Joo said.

"How long are you are staying here then?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, we will be staying here for three days and then three days in the Philippines." I answered.

"That's good to hear, but let's discuss important things. When are you planning to get married? Now that you are expecting a baby." Dad asked looking at us.

Mom then suggested that we should do a civil wedding and a church wedding after the baby is born. Seul Joo and I agreed with her suggestion since it wouldn't hard for us when our baby is born. But I told them that we were still planning the location of where we would get married, either in Korea, China or the Philippines. They then said that we should just get married in Korea for our convenience. Since we are both the legal age, we have the right to get married without our parents' consent. Seul Joo then said that we need to talk to her family about the idea.

**Your POV**

~at the house~

Meeting Yi Xing's family again was really nice. I could see the excitement in their faces when they saw us. I can even feel that they are more excited than us, which was a good thing. I could imagine my parents were also like that. Being first time grandparents can be exciting, like being first time parents.

Our talk was great help to Yi Xing and me. We need to plan for our civil wedding when we return to Korea. I agreed with his parents that we should have a civil wedding for our baby's sake. Planning a big church wedding would be too stressful and may affect the baby.

I was in Yi xing's room playing on the computer. I opened my Weibo account and as expected, the picture of Yi Xing and I was already trending. Everyone was asking why we were visiting his parents. Suddenly the door opened and Yi Xing entered the room with a tray of food. I turned to see what he had brought; the sweet aroma filled the whole room.

"Airen, mom made you some food, she said it's good for pregnant women." He said placing the tray on the side table. I smiled to him and showed him the pictures in the computer.

He sat beside me and slid his arms around my tummy. "What have they said about us?" He asked as he placed soft kisses on my neck. His hot breath against my skin tickled.

I showed him the comments of the fans and he started to laugh thinking about how his fans can be silly sometimes. He closed the laptop and turned to me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You don't have to worry about them airen, let them figure it out by themselves." He said caressing my cheeks. Oh how I love him, he is so sweet to me.

I rested my head on his chest and embraced him. "I just don't want people spreading rumors and false information about us airen." I said.

"Don't worry okay, when we return to Seoul I'll arrange a press conference letting the whole world know that I'll be soon a daddy." He teased smiling at me. I looked at him and pouted, in return I received a pinch on the cheeks from him.

He stood up from the bed and took the tray of food on the side table, the smell the food was really good and it made me hungry. Yi Xing fed me the soup first and I happily ate the delicious food his mom made for me. In just a few minutes I had finished all the food on the tray.

"Wow! You eat fast airen, well that maybe the result if you're eating for two now." He said giggling as he fixed the tray and headed back to the kitchen.

For the three days in Changsha, Yi Xing and I spent them as normal couple. No schedules to worry, no fans to bother us, just us and his family. His mother and grandmother gave me tips on how to handle my pregnancy and I learned a lot from them.

I also did a video call with the other boys back in Seoul. They kept texting me wanting to know how I was doing. For seven weeks pregnant they're sure worried about me. I wonder how they will act when I started to show.

~at the car~

"Seul Joo remember what grandma and I told you and Yi Xing please be more responsible to keep Seul Joo safe, you understand." His mom said giving us a lecture as we headed to the airport.

"Yes mom, I will, don't worry too much, nothing's going to happen, I promise." Yi Xing answered.

I couldn't help but laugh at how his mother could be so over protective, I kind of liked it.

We boarded the plane and safely landed in my home country, the Philippines. Just like Yi Xing's parents my family was also over excited to see us. Upon seeing us in the airport, they couldn't stop waving at us, smiling widely. They ran over to us and gave us a hug.

As always my mother was caring as ever. She let us rest for a while because it was a tiring trip from China to the Philippines. We were exhausted and woke up just in time for dinner.

The aroma of my mom's cooking made me hungry as I sat at the table. I could see Yi Xing's excitement. He also loved my mom's cooking. Her cooking was the best I had ever tasted, there was nothing like a home cooked meal from mom. I'm really proud of her.

After the delicious dinner, my parents, Yi Xing and I gathered in the living room to have our discussion while my siblings went to study for their exams.

"So Yi Xing dear, how is your family in China?" Mom asked.

"They are fine mom, even my grandparents, they are still very healthy and they were so happy to see us." Yi Xing answered.

We told them about the suggestion Yi Xing's parents had made about the civil wedding in Korea. Luckily they agreed. Dad then said that no matter what our decision is, he and mom would support us. I was really happy to hear those words from my parents.

"Just promise us to take good care of yourself and the baby inside you." Mom said. I nodded.

Talking with our parents was a big help to Yi Xing and I. They had given us their blessings and a lot useful advice. The best advice I received was from my own mother. She is full of experience; being a mother of five she knows everything. I really want to be like her. I will be a very good mother to my baby when they are born.

**Author's POV**

You and Lay happily spend your one week vacation with your love ones. It was also great timing that your best friends Jelly and Nica were also in the country for a short vacation. Like you, Nica and Jelly were also working in another country, so it was a good chance for you to spend time together.

You invited them for dinner at your favorite Korean restaurant. They were glad to see you and they even gave you and Lay their best wishes for your pregnancy. They also kept teasing Lay that he will have a hard time when your mood swings starts.

"You should expect a roller coaster ride when your airen starts having mood swings, her emotions will be shifting without you knowing it." Jelly advised Lay.

Jelly was the one who gave Lay the most advice. She is working in a maternity hospital. Pregnancy and child care is her expertise.

Spending time in the Philippines and China was really fun for you and Lay. Lay had a chance to receive pocket book guides for tips about pregnancy and childbirth form Jelly. Nica has some knowledge about pregnancy so she also contributed in giving Lay some advice. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw Lay's expression every time he learned new information. If the others were with you, they would have made fun of him.

It was already time for your flight back to South Korea and your parents were happy to bring you to the airport.

"Now remember, don't forget to take your vitamins and don't overwork yourself." Your mom said before you headed to the boarding area.

"Yi Xing, I'm counting on you to take care of my daughter." Your dad added.

"Don't worry dad, I will take care of her, I promise." Lay answered.

Both of you bid them goodbye and made your way to the boarding area. While you waited for your plane to arrive, you spotted an ice cream parlor and asked Lay to buy one for you.

"What flavor do you want airen?" He asked.

"Mango is nice, Strawberry is sweet. No maybe cookies and cream, chocolates are not allowed. Oh! Maybe I'll have vanilla instead." You said pointing at each of the flavors, unable to decide which one you would like.

Lay stood beside you giggling as he waited for you to choose your final flavor. So you decide to cover your eyes and randomly point at a flavor. You ended up having strawberry which wasn't a bad idea; Lay also loved that flavor the most.

"So strawberry?" He asked you smiling.

"Yup, strawberry, final answer!" You replied.

"Two strawberry please." Lay ordered. The ice cream vendor quickly gave you your order. You accepted your ice cream and happily ate it like a child. Lay thought you were adorable.

Just when you finished your ice cream your plane to Korea arrived. Lay held you by your waist as he showed your tickets at the gate then you made your way back to Korea safely.

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for liking the previous chapters**

**Here's another chapter**

**Hope you all like it**

**feel free to tell me what you think about it**


	6. Hot and Cold

**Author's POV**

It was already the end of October and the weather had started to get cold. Your morning sickness hasn't let up yet. You were irritated every morning. Your food cravings had started, which was a bit weird. You were even craving for ice cream even during this cold weather, not even feeling cold at all.

"Hyung is that ice cream for us? What flavor?" Chanyeol excitedly asked Lay as he and Kyungsoo arrive from the grocery store.

"Ya! Giant, ice cream at this cold time of year? Are you Seul Joo noona? Didn't you know she is craving for ice cream?" Baek said hitting Chanyeol's head for being so silly. Lay and D.O laughed at the two.

You went downstairs when you heard that Lay and D.O had arrived making your way to the kitchen.

"Airen? Are you here?" You asked peaking inside the kitchen. Kyungsoo pointed at Lay who was at the fridge placing some food inside.

You rushed to Lay and gave him a back hug. You were very happy to see that he had bought ice cream for you. Lay pecked a kiss on your cheeks and started to prepare a cup of ice cream for you.

"Woah! Strawberry, thank you airen!" You said as you received the ice cream he had prepared for you.

Lay finished putting the groceries and decided to join you at the dining table where you were happily eating your ice cream. Kyungsoo, Baek and Yeol left the kitchen going about their own business.

"Airen?" You ask looking at him.

"Yes airen?" He replied with a smile.

"Can you buy me tteokbokki later?" You asked pouting at him cutely.

Lay couldn't help but chuckle at your cuteness "Okay, airen, tteobokki it is." He said pinching your cheeks.

**Lay's POV**

We were on our way to our radio guesting in Shimshimtapa and Seul Joo was resting her head on my shoulder. I was trying to find a restaurant to order some tteokbokki for her since I can't go out to buy.

I always remember what Nica and Jelly told me, I should fulfill airen's food cravings or she might get depressed.

When we arrive at MBC radio, manager was left with Seul Joo, who was waiting patiently for her food. The radio show lasted for an hour and a half but during the show my mind was set on Seul Joo. After the show I went to my airen to check on her.

"So how did the radio show go airen?" She asked.

"It went well airen, did your food arrive?" I asked her.

"Yup, mianhae airen, I ate all the tteokbokki." She said showing me the two empty containers

"It's okay airen, I'm happy that you have eaten well." I said placing a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't help but laugh imagining her eating all those spicy rice cakes by herself.

Manager hyung even told me that he was really amazed watching Seul Joo eat the tteokbokki without even complaining how spicy the food is. Maybe that's the effect if you're pregnant.

We headed back to our home; Seul Joo had fallen asleep on our way back. I guess she won't be eating dinner with us, but it was fine since she had eaten all those tteokbokki.

"I heard she eaten two orders of tteokbokki by herself." Xiumin hyung said to me as he looked at Seul Joo sleeping.

"Yeah, and its spiciness did even bother her." I answered.

"Jeongmallo?" Hyung asked surprised. "Wow, eating two orders of tteokbokki made my dongsaeng exhausted." He added smirking.

"She gets exhausted easily these past few days even though she eats a lot." I explain giggling.

We we're too tired to cook so we decided to buy dinner and take it home. When we arrived, everyone headed to the kitchen while Seul Joo and I headed to our room. She told me that she was sleepy so I tucked her in bed before joining the others.

I was really hungry so I didn't join the conversation during dinner. The others were considerate enough to understand my situation. Caring for my pregnant airen was really tiring but, I was also enjoying seeing her happy. It feels like all my hard work had paid off whenever she appreciates everything I did for her. I was just very lucky to have Kyungsoo to help me sometimes.

**Your POV**

It was a bit cold since fall had already arrived in the country and the boys are doing their promotions this month. I just hope that I'm not a burden to them most, especially to Yi Xing due to my food cravings. I'm so lucky to have him by my side. Though it was just a few weeks ago that we discovered that I'm pregnant, he actually matured enough to take responsibility. He always reminds me to take my supplements and he always gives me the food I ask for. He didn't even complain when I ask for a certain food.

"Airen, I made some mushroom soup to warm you up." He said, bringing a tray of food into the living room.

"Thank you airen." I said taking the food from him then hugging him.

"I finished packing our things for the trip later." He said as he fed me the soup. "Don't worry about Tao, Xiumin hyung helped him already." He added.

"Wow!" I exclaimed smiling widely at him.

"So all you have to do is relax and finish your soup." He said pinching my cheeks.

We'll be going to Busan later for their performance tomorrow. I was really proud of him that he had finished packing our things ahead than the other members.

"So how's the soup taste?" He asked me.

"Jjang!" I said showing two thumbs up to him, making him smile.

Suddenly Sehun entered the living room spotted the soup that Yi Xing was feeding me. He asked Yi Xing if there was any more soup left. Yi Xing told him there's a lot left in the kitchen. Sehun rushed towards the kitchen leaving us in the living room.

After a few minutes we heard screaming coming from the kitchen, so airen and I hurried checked what all the commotion was about. We spotted the boys fighting over the soup.

"Ya! Sehun give me some soup! Do you know how cold today is?" Baekhyun screamed.

"You had your share already, you should give us some of that soup, Luhan hyung can you stop this kid, he's so selfish." Jongin complained.

"Hey, hey, why do you have to fight over that soup? I'll make you another soup way better than Yi Xing's." Kris oppa said making everyone gasp and look at him.

They were all busy fighting over the soup that they didn't notice us watching them until they heard me giggle.

They turned to us; their eyes grew wide, making me wonder if I did something wrong. I turn to Yi Xing who was giving them a deathly glare.

"Shit! We're doomed, Lay is here." Kris oppa said.

When Yi Xing was about to shout at them I stopped him. "Airen, just calm down, they're just cold, please understand." I said.

"Noona is right hyung, you know how cold it is today." Jongin said smiling at him widely.

Thank goodness he just sighed and dragged me out of the kitchen. Kyungie had walked downstairs just at the right moment. I asked him to cook soup for those cold boys in the kitchen. I was really glad he granted my request. I then gave my favorite dongsaeng a bear hug.

We arrived in Busan late in the afternoon, I craved something sweet. I can sense that Yi Xing was a bit tired from the trip so I asked Luhan oppa and Minseok oppa to accompany me to the nearest bubble tea shop.

When we returned to the hotel we spotted Kyungie and Jongin making their way to the restaurant for dinner. Thought I ordered large size bubble tea I still felt hungry so I dragged the two to the restaurant.

"Hyung! Eomma! over here!" Tao shouted waving his hand to get our attention.

We walked over to him and joined them at the table. Minseok oppa offered a seat to me and when I was seated, a plate of food was placed in front of me. I turn to see who placed it and I was really happy to see it was my airen.

"Eomma, Lay gege personally picked the food just for you." Tao cheerfully said.

"Airen, did you..." I was about to ask when Yi Xing cut me off.

"Yes airen, ice cream will be served later but, first you have to fill yourself with something more healthy" He said feeding me a spoonful of food, I shyly opened my mouth then took the spoon from him.

"Ya! Airen no need to feed me, I can do it, and it's kind of embarrassing in front of the others." I said making the other boys laugh.

Everyone was rushing back in forth backstage preparing the boys for their performance. The fans outside were excited to see them perform. I too was panicking as I helped them get ready. There was a problem with their mics so there was a bit of adjustments to make. Luckily they made it on time before their performance. They were lining up backstage and their coordi noonas had to make sure everything is okay while they were performing on stage. I on the other hand was enjoying my bubble tea that we bought a while ago, before we headed to the event center.

All I did was crave ice cream, especially strawberry flavor. Bubble tea, but not as much as ice cream. Tteokbokki, which was Yi Xing and my favorite, patbingsu and sweets. Yi Xing was a bit worried about my food cravings so he decided that we should visit our doctor when we return to Seoul.

"Hello good to see you again, Seul Joo-shi, and Oh! Finally I get to see Mr. Zhang Yi Xing or should I say Lay of EXO, it is nice to finally meet you." Dr. Han said greeting us.

It been three weeks since I first visited Dr. Han; but because my airen was a bit worried about my food cravings, my scheduled checkup had gotten moved to an earlier date than what was planned.

"How can I be of service? I was supposed to meet you next week but it seems you come a bit early, there must be something wrong?" Dr. Han asked.

"Well Dr. Han, I'm just a bit worried about her food cravings, is it really normal that she craves almost only sweets, and about spicy rice cakes which she doesn't get affected by the spiciness on it." Yi Xing said.

"What do you crave for Seul Joo-shi?" Dr. Han turnned to me.

"Strawberry ice cream, patbingsu, cake, bubble tea.. ummmm candies and tteokbokki." I answered.

"Well Seul Joo-shi, Yi Xing-shi can be worried about your food cravings. Too much sugar is actually not good for you. I know you're knowledgeable about Gestational Diabetes." She said and I nodded.

"I know food cravings during pregnancy are hard to control so it's up to you, Yi Xing-shi, to help your partner control her diet." She explained.

I can see the determination in my airen's eyes when Dr. Han gave him instruction on what to do. I felt my heart flutter seeing him so determined. I know in my heart that he will be the best Appa when our baby is born.

Just like before, I was brought to the ultrasound room together with Yi Xing. I laid down on the bed and prepared myself for the procedure. Dr. Han then squirt the jelly on my tummy and started scanning through my womb using the transducer.

"You're already ten weeks Seul Joo and your baby is very healthy. Heartbeat is normal." Dr. Han said as she looked at the ultrasound monitor.

"Airen, our baby is there." Yi Xing proudly said as he looked at the monitor, holding my hand and giving it a light squeeze. I turned to look at him and noticed he was a bit teary from seeing our baby.

After the ultrasound Dr. Han gave us the second ultrasound print out of our little blessing. We headed out of the hospital and I spotted a Bubble Tea shop. I dragged Yi Xing over to buy me one. He was a bit hesitant at first but when I pleaded with him, did a little aegyo, he gave in to my request.

We made our way home with three bubble teas with us. I couldn't choose which one I liked the most from the three flavors, so he bought them all.

This pregnancy has a long way to go.

* * *

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**Reviews please**


	7. Proud

**Author's POV**

"Ya! Seul Joo, stop that!" Xiumin yelled, grabbing the ice cream from you.

"Oppa! Give me back my ice cream! That's mine!" You complained, trying to take the ice cream from him.

"No way! Yi Xing told me not to give you any ice cream if you haven't eaten your dinner." He explained returning the ice cream back to the freezer.

You pouted feeling defeated and made your way to the dining table. Xiumin just followed Lay's instructions. You knew pretty well he was a protective oppa or more like an overprotective oppa when it comes to you. Xiumin is now in-charge on taking care of you while Lay along with the rest of the Chinese line of EXO was away for their guest appearances.

You don't want Xiumin to get angry so you followed him and ate the dinner that Kyungsoo had prepared for all of you.

~after dinner~

"Annyeonghaseyo, tonight we will be having four boys from one of the most popular boy group these days. Let us all welcome the Chinese line of EXO!" The host announced.

Luhan, Lay, Tao and Kris then entered the studio bowing to the audience and to the host. As they always do, they introduce theirselves one by one to the audience and the viewers of the live broadcast.

You were in the living room along with Xiumin, Kyungsoo and Suho watching the live broadcast while you ate your ice cream. Suho called the other members telling them the show had started. Sehun along with the rest joined the living room making it a bit crowded.

"Aissshh…. Yeol can you move over? Seul Joo might get crushed here." Xiumin complained, pushing Chanyeol out of the couch.

"Aigoo.,. Arasseo, I'll move." Chanyeol said standing up from the couch. "Baekkie-ah, I'll sit beside you okay?" He turns to Baekhyun and the older members move to give him space.

The whole show was fun when the boys played games that the fans from other countries had suggested. You couldn't help but laugh as you watched the four boys foolishly play the games.

Everyone fell silent when it was time for the interview portion of the show, but whenever Kris answered, the boys would laugh. He was known for having a high level of confidence. Even the host couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Okay the question is from one of EXO's fans in the Philippines, the question is..." The host read. "For many years EXO had been promoting as a 12-member group and had been doing things almost together. Which member has become the most mature in the past years?"

"Since the other members are not here, let us just focus with the four of you." The host added.

"Lay hyung!" Kai and Chen chorused.

"I bet they will choose Lay, no doubt." Suho said and the others agreed with him.

Luha, Kris and Tao all pointed at Lay surprising him a bit. You kept quiet in your seat while you leaned on Xiumin as he placed his arm over your shoulder. All of you waited for their explanation.

"How did Lay become mature?" The host asked.

"Well before, he's the most forgetful among us and he always slept when we don't have schedules, but today he sometimes goes to get the groceries, cooks us meals and he even reminds the others what we should do." Luhan explained.

"Well that maybe the result of expecting something." Kris added.

You jerk from your seat hearing what Kris had said. "Oh no! Don't tell me they reveal it!" You shriek.

"Calm down Dongsaeng, let's just wait for their further explanation." Xiumin said calming you down. You tried to relax in your seat but your heart started to pound in your chest preventing you from calm down.

The host's curiosity grew hearing what Kris had said. He turns to Lay and asking for a further explanation. Everyone in the studio and also in the living room listened attentively for Lay's explanation.

"Well what Luhan-ge and Kris-ge want to say is, I will be expecting someone new to my life after a few months." Lay nervously answered.

"If all of you haven't noticed yet this ring in my hand is a wedding ring, I wanted to tell this to the public and I think this is the right time to reveal it." Lay said showing the ring in his finger. The camera man focused it making everyone gasp in surprise, even the host.

"Please continue Lay-shi." The host said.

Lay cleared his throat and continued. "I'm married to the most wonderful girl in the world. We have decided to have a civil wedding when we discovered that she's carrying our little blessing." Lay said blushing.

"Woah! Chinjja!?" The host exclaimed. "It looks like the company had already accepted the pregnancy, how about your families?" The host asked.

"The company approved and supported my wife's pregnancy. Even our families were very happy and at the same time excited to see their first grandchild." Lay answered.

"WOW! Congratulations Lay-shi." The host said, everyone applauded at Lay. "Do you have any messages for your wife?" The host aaked and Lay nodded.

He looked at the camera, making it like he was just talking to you personally. "Airen, I know you are watching now, I just want to say how proud I am to have you as my wife and I want you to know that I'm lucky to have you. I love you and our baby; I wish you good health for your pregnancy, Saranghaeyo airen." He said making a flying kiss gesture to the camera.

"Awww….." The people in the studio cooed. Everyone in the living released a sigh of relief after hearing what had Lay had explained. They all cheered seeing the sleepy and forgetful unicorn had turned into a mature man. You on the other hand were touched from what he had said. You never expected that he would actually say that in front of a live audience on a live broadcast. Tears had started to stream down your face without you realizing.

Kyungsoo along with the other members noticed that you were crying. They all went to you and gave you a group hug making you feel even better. You were just so lucky to have them all in your life most specially Lay.

**Lay's POV**

The live broadcast had ended and I felt so light telling the public my current status. Manager hyung even congratulated me for doing a great job. I had asked the company to tell the public about my status and they agreed. I just don't want people to spread false rumors about what they think. Why would I hide the truth from them? I'm really proud to say that I'm a husband and a soon to be daddy. Though it was sudden but we have all adjusted and preparing for more challenges on the way.

"You are just so cool gege." Tao said. "Eomma must be crying with joy hearing your speech." He added.

"I'm just saying what's in my heart" I answered.

Once we were home I looked for my airen. Xiumin hyung told me she was already upstairs in our room resting. I rushed to our room and spotted her lying in our bed talking as she caressed her tummy. I have notice it had grown a bit.

"Airen, are you here?" She asked smiling at me. She wanted to stand up from the bed but I told her to stay. Instead I went to her joining her in bed.

"Airen, how many weeks are you?" I asked her.

"Ummm... 13 weeks." She answered.

"Ohh, I can already see a small bump in your tummy, our little blessing is really growing." I said placing a kiss on her tummy.

"Don't tell me you are worried again? Why? Do you think I look weird now?" She blurted the questions at me and started to cry.

"No No... Airen, didn't say that, you are not weird, you even look more beautiful than before." I said giggling a bit then wiping her tears.

"Then why are you laughing, do you think I'm funny?" She pouted.

"Of course not, I'm just happy to be with you airen, now stop saying those things. Let's get some rest" I said caressing her cheek and pecking a kiss on her lips.

"I don't want to; just leave me alone for a while." She said shoving me off. I was surprise by her sudden action, was her mood swings starting?

I followed what she said and left the room feeling a bit down. I went to the kitchen to see Chen and Suho cleaning. It was their turn to do the after dinner clean. Chen noticed that I was a bit down and I told him that Seul Joo shoved me out of our room because I laughed.

I sighed and opened the fridge to look for something she would like. I hope the strawberry cake will help her feel okay.

"Are you planning to give her a treat with that cake?" Chen asked and I nodded smiling weakly.

"Why don't you just give her a cup of ice cream instead?" Suho suggested.

"I can't she had ice cream a while ago, It's not good for her." I explained.

I left the kitchen with the strawberry cake returning to our room. But when I entered Seul Joo was already sleeping. I sighed and left the cake on the side table. I took a warm bath before joining her in bed. I was surprised that she turned to me and embraced me during her sleep. I couldn't help but smile and embrace her back letting myself drift to dreamland.

* * *

**Hi There my lovely readers**

**Here's another update  
ENJOY ^_^**


	8. Protective

**Your POV**

My mood swings had started, making me a total mess; a crying mess. This is actually killing me and I can't control it.

I expected the mood swings but I never thought that I'd only be crying and laughing. It is actually horrible and I feel like I'm riding a rollercoaster with these mood swings. One moment I would start crying then a few minutes later I was laughing.

There was this time that I cried all of a sudden without any reason at all. Then I laughed at myself for crying and then cried because I laughed at myself; pretty weird if you ask me.

People around me get confused whenever my mood swings attack, mostly my airen and the other boys. I never got angry over things but I cried over them.

Just like one time when I was trying to cook a sunny side up egg, a perfect one, but I kept breaking the yolk and it made me upset. Yi Xing had spotted me in the kitchen crying and did his best to cook me a sunny side up. I sometimes pity my husband for always trying his best to comfort me. Sometimes he succeeds but most of the time he fails.

I often think my mood swings are not normal anymore, like I'm already a candidate for a psychotic patient but according to Dr. Han it is a normal process. Normal? Being over emotional is normal? Great if I'm normal how long will I have to endure this rollercoaster of emotions?

For now my best friend is my sunglasses even there is no sun I have to wear them to hide my puffy eyes. I have been crying like an insane person. Like just this morning when I wake up, I saw my reflection in the mirror and saw how ugly I am with my puffy eyes and it made me start to cry again. Yes I know I'm silly but I can't help it. I'm happy being pregnant but only problem with this is the changes I'm experiencing.

We were at the dance studio for their dance rehearsal for the performance tomorrow in Inkigayo. They were on their active promotions of their new song and they have been all working hard specially my airen.

"Noona, why don't you remove your sunglasses now, no one's going to laugh at you here." Sehun told me.

"No way, I look horrible, just don't mind me Sehunnie." I replied.

"Sehun, stop bothering Seul Joo noona and return here." Chanyeol said to the maknae.

The maknae pouted and followed his hyung, returning to their dance practice. It was not long after that their manager had declared lunch break for the moment. I was seated on the couch watching them, a bit worn out from their practice. I decide to hand each one of them a towel for their sweat.

"Noona, you shouldn't tire yourself here, I think you should have stayed home to have some rest." Yeol told me.

"No need to worry Yeollie, I can still manage. Even though I'm pregnant don't forget I'm still the private nurse around here. It is not an excuse to leave my work." I explained. Yeol scratched his head and smiled at me sheepishly.

Manager along with Yi Xing and Kyungie left to buy some lunch for all of us. Those two were not supposed to go along with their manager but they keep on insisting the food I should be getting, should be healthier. Manager couldn't win against them to so he just allowed it, leaving us here at the company.

"Eomma, are you hungry?" Tao asked me as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Not really baby, don't worry they will be back soon." I said caressing his hair.

A few minutes later I heard Jongin shout that the food had arrived making the boys fuss over the food. I on the other hand just stayed at the couch waiting patiently for the food to be prepared.

"Okay, the food has been packed for each person, so that means no stealing other's food, Arasseo?" Manager said. "Especially you Kim Jong In." Hitting Jong In's hand with the chopsticks.

"Kyungsoo, try to feed Jong In." He said to Kyungie making the other members laugh at poor Jong In.

We all happily ate our lunch. Even though I have my own food Yi Xing still keeps on feeding me with his food. I, as a lovely wife, also shared my food with him and fed him.

**Lay's POV**

Seul Joo's mood swings had kicked off and it somehow gets worse as the days pass. I'm really getting worried about her situation and so are the other members. They even sometimes panic whenever she starts to cry all of a sudden.

My only help whenever her mood swings kick off were Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung, Suho, Tao and Kyungsoo. The others couldn't handle her specially the maknaes but they still try their best to help even it fails.

As I keep repeating, too much crying is not good for the baby. According to Jelly and Dr. Han mood swings are normal. But to Seul Joo being over emotional is not normal for her. I did my best to prevent her from crying too much even though it can't be avoided.

If she wasn't pregnant it would be really weird because she would just cry all of a sudden then after a few minutes she would just laugh and then cry again, so confusing. I would just stay beside her to comfort her and prevent any stimulants that would cause her to be upset.

It was just this morning that I had spotted her crying in front of the mirror because she saw her puffy eyes.

"A-airen… I-I'm ugly." She said between her sobs.

I pulled her into a hug to comfort her "No you're not airen, everyone gets puffy eyes when they cry too much, now now, stop crying." I said giving her a kiss in the forehead. After a few minutes she returned to her jolly self and it made me a little confused.

It was good that she doesn't get angry but instead she cries over things. There are times when the other members would do little things that would upset her. Like when Xiumin hyung won't eat dinner because he was too full from the guesting he attended. She thought hyung doesn't like her cooking so she started to cry and to stop her from crying hyung forced himself to eat dinner just to cheer her up.

"Lay hyung what food that fits noona's diet?" Kyungsoo asked me as he scanned through the menu.

"Order some soup and vegetables, she's been eating lot of sweets lately, she needs to fill up with something more healthy." I said looking at the menu.

"Are you not going to buy some desserts for her?" Manager hyung asked me.

"Not today hyung, no sweets for her today, she's been eating a lot lately." I answered.

"You are one protective husband Yi Xing, Seul Joo really is lucky to have you." Hyung complimented.

"You don't see a guy like Lay hyung everyday." Kyungsoo smirked.

After we were done buying lunch for everyone we headed back to the company. As expected the other members crowded over the food when we arrived. Kai was even scolded by manager for attempting to steal some of the food. I on the other hand had already separated my lunch and Seul Joo's lunch from the others. I approached her on the couch and handed her the lunch. We fed each other not minding the other people inside the dance studio.

After the whole day of practicing we headed back home exhausted and sticky. I have to take a bath when we get home. I was itchy and I didn't smell very nice anymore. Once we all arrived we all rushed to our respective bathrooms to take a hot shower. It was a good thing that we have two spare rooms which has a bathroom each. Some of the members had their bath there to avoid arguments.

Seul Joo and I took a shower together. It wasn't new to us because we often take a bath and shower together. Taking a bath with her is one of my favorite moments because we sometimes end up making out.

I feel refreshed after a relaxing hot shower and so did Seul Joo. We both laid on our bed, I was resting while she was busy looking at her Twitter and Weibo on her tablet.

I was just about to close my eyes to relax a bit when all of a sudden I heard my airen sobbing. She turns to me burying her face on my chest. I wonder what had happen why she suddenly cried. So I decided to look at her tablet and I was really surprise to see posts that were bashing her. There were hurtful and judgmental words that was too much to handle. How can they even say that to her? They don't know my wife and they would just posts those things and judge her.

I turned off her tablet and comforted her instead. "Hush now airen, those people are not worth your time." I told her as I brush her hair with my fingers.

She fell asleep from all the crying making me more upset. All of a sudden a knock on the door distracted me. I went to it to see who it was.

_Kris ge?_

_Tao?_

I let them in and they told me that they saw post of hurtful words about Seul Joo. They too were very angry how those people had said mean things about her. They saw Seul Joo sleeping and I told them that she had fallen asleep from too much crying.

"She was really hurt seeing those posts." I said.

"How dare they say that to Eomma, if they call themselves our fans they should respect our personal lives and decisions, the nerves of them." Tao said, annoyed.

"We been in the industry for long time and there are still immature people out there." Kris ge added.

I was already fuming with anger, so after that Tao and Kris-ge had left the room I logged into my Weibo. I never posted my anger through social network but this is far too much. Hurting the one I love is not acceptable.

_"__This is my personal life and I hope you will know your boundaries. If you call yourselves fans respect the people we love. My wife never attacked any of you but this is what she gets? Bashes from all of you? I'm not happy seeing hurtful things about my wife, what are the things you know that we don't know that you would just blurt out nonsense words out of nowhere? Do you have any proof that all you said is true?"_

* * *

**Hello my dear readers**

**reviews and comments are highly appreciated**

**Kamsahabnida (**감사합니다)


	9. Kris' Love

**Lay's POV**

A few days after the Seul Joo bashing incident, and all of them had seen what I had posted on my Weibo account. I started to see posts from fans asking forgiveness about the things they said about my wife. I'm still not sure if all of them apologized but at least it the smile and sparkle returned to my wife's face.

Kris ge and I were left in the house while the other members had their schedules and other business. Seul Joo had to go with them but I wasn't really worried because I knew she was in good hands.

I was having a great time resting in the backyard getting some fresh air. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang form inside, I immediately thought it was Kris ge, but what was with the sudden outburst. I rushed to the living room seeing him crying and a bit down. It was actually unusual to see him like this so I decide to comfort him a bit.

"Gege? Are you okay?" I asked him as I joined him in the couch.

"I'm not okay Yi Xing." He answered.

"Well... If it doesn't bother you, you can tell me what's bothering you. I might be able help you and I promise I won't tell anyone about it if you don't want me to." I told him, rubbing his back.

Knowing he can trust me he started to tell me what was bothering him. I was a bit surprise that it was actually about love. He told me that he was in love with someone but the girl did not accept his feelings because she was not yet ready. I was surprised even more by the fact that I knew the girl; it was Nica, one of airen's best friends.

"How did you fall in love with Nica? Didn't you only meet her once?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Yi Xing, I actually met her couple of times, we started to keep in touch through chat and sms. After I confessed my feelings to her she started to ignore me and said she wasn't ready for a relationship." He explained.

It took me by surprise with his sudden confession knowing that he and Nica had something special or more like it was a one sided love. I could see he was deeply hurt, and none of us really knew anything about them, even Seul Joo. I knew they met when we went to the Philippines during SM town but the other times they met, we didn't know about it, and I never bothered to ask for details about it.

"When did this happened gege?" I asked him.

"It was last year but I still can't move on, every time I'm alone I can't help but think of her, she keeps coming to my mind. It hurts to be turned down by the one you love." He answered. I could see tears fall from his eyes.

I felt pity for him. I never thought that he was suffering and not one of us bothered to ask about his feelings.

"Kris-ge I think you should have a week off to relax, why don't you ask permission from manager hyung?" I suggested as I rubbed his back.

**Author's POV **

Kris was given a week off to reflect on himself. Lay had noticed, after Kris had told him his problem, he was a bit down and unfocused. Their manager had permitted him to take a week off in Canada. After he had returned everyone had noticed that he was a new Kris unlike before. He smiled and didn't get pissed off so easily.

"Kris-ge, how was Canada?" Lay asked.

Kris couldn't help but smile at the younger one's question "Never been better, if only I could extend for a month. I'd do it just to see her." He slipped; he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Her? Oh you met a girl in Canada? Good for you gege." Lay said cheering for his hyung.

Kris then told Lay that there was girl also on vacation in Canada. The best part was that she will be working in Seoul soon. He wants to see her again and get to know her better. He also wanted everyone to meet the girl that made his days splendid while he was still in Canada.

"I'm really curious about this girl you are talking about gege, is she Canadian? Chinese or Korean? What's her name?" Lay asked but only got a smile from Kris.

"Don't worry, I want to surprise everyone so it's a secret for the moment until she arrives here in Korea." Kris said.

It was time for dinner and you had prepared a lovely dinner for everyone now that Kris had returned in Korea. You called Lay and told him that dinner was ready. The both of you headed to the dining table where the other members were waiting.

You had notice that Kris wasn't there yet, you wanted to call him but when you were about to stand up from your chair Tao stopped you and he called Kris instead.

It has been a rule in the house that no one will eat unless everyone is seated in the table when all of you are together at the house. A few minutes later everyone was greeted by a cheerful Kris which was a bit unusual for him to do.

"Oppa, how was your short vacation in Canada?" You asked as you ate dinner.

"It was great, even for a short period of time it gave me peace of mind." Kris answered.

Lay then smirked. "Well to make it short he met a girl in Canada." He said making Kris choke on his food.

Everyone in the dining table cooed after hearing Lay's words, your eyes widened in excitement and asked Kris.

"Chinjja oppa?" You confirmed and he nodded.

"So that's why you were so jolly when you returned, gege found himself a girlfriend." Tao chuckled.

"Ya! Tao stop it!" Kris said glaring at Tao.

"Not only that the girl he met will be working in here in Korea." Lay added making Kris blush.

"WOAH!" Everyone chorused.

"That means we will be meeting your girlfriend soon hyung." Baekhyun said.

"Of course we will, he will introduce us to her." Chanyeol added.

"Ya,Ya,Ya, it seems you are more excited to see her. Plus she is not my girlfriend yet okay, let just say we are more than just acquaintance." Kris explained.

"Yeah right acquaintance, but your heart beats fast when you think of her and your smile reaches your ears." Luhan teased.

Everyone kept teasing Kris making you laugh at them. Kris then became serious and told everyone that he hasn't confessed his feelings towards the girl and he wants to know her even better. He also promised everyone that he will introduce the girl if the right time has come.

You felt thirsty all of a sudden and wanted to get a glass of water. You wanted to stand up from your chair but Xiumin stopped you and got you a glass of water. Kris had noticed that your tummy was already showing he mentioned it to you.

You rub your tummy and smiled at Kris. "Yeah, it's showing already at this early stage, Yi Xing and I will be visiting our doctor tomorrow for my check-up, I just hope it will turn out well." You said.

"Don't worry, I bet that little blessing of yours is doing well inside." Kris said.

Xiumin then handed you the glass of water you were asking for and you warmly accepted it. Sehun offered Lay some kimchi but he decline it so Kris took it instead. Sehun smiled knowing the kimchi was really spicy which Kris doesn't know. So he took a big piece and realizes how spicy the kimchi was.

"WATER! WATER! WATER!" Kris wailed and Suho immediately gave him a glass of water. Sehun laughed at Kris and you glared at him while some of the members held in their laughter.

"Oh Sehun! That was rude of you!" You said unamused. "Ask forgiveness from your hyung!"

"Mianheyo Kris hyung." Sehun said bowing to Kris and he accepted it.

Kris was still drinking when you suddenly spoke about your friend Jelly making Kris chokes on his water.

"OMO! Oppa, gwaenchanha?" You ask worriedly and he nodded.

*Cough* *Cough* "Gwaenchanha, I think I drank the water a little fast." He answered.

You continued telling everyone that Jelly will be arriving next week in Korea to work. Everyone was actually looking forward to see your friend well except for one guy, Kris. You noticed that he was in deep thought and never even bothered to react. You asked him making him snap back to his senses if he was okay and he smiled nodding to you.

After dinner, Tao and Sehun were left to do the cleaning. You and Lay headed to your bedroom to rest. You were combing your hair when your husband back hugged you making you smile at him. He noticed a worried look on your face and asked if something was wrong, you shook your head telling him you were just fine. He smiled at you and planted a soft kiss on your cheek before he headed to your bed.

Once you were done with your hair, you joined him in bed and he pulled you close to cuddle with you. You rested your head on his arm while his other arm was caressing your tummy.

"Airen, do you have any idea if Kris oppa has a problem?" You ask.

"No airen, why?" Lay asked you back.

"I just noticed he was in deep thought during dinner." You responded.

"Oh! Don't mind it airen, he must have just remembered something, let's go to sleep, we'll be going to the doctor early tomorrow." Lay said giving you a kiss on the forehead.

You close your eyes and let yourself ready for tomorrow's check-up. You continued cuddling each other until you finally drifted to dreamland.

* * *

**Hi my dear readers**

**Update is here**

**Enjoy reading!**

**comments please**


	10. Happiness

**Your POV**

Yi Xing and I are on our way to the OBGYN for my check-up. He was excused from practice in the morning to accompany me to Dr. Han. We are really excited to see how our baby is doing.

"Annyeonghaseyo, it's nice to see you again." Dr. Han greeted the two of us as she offered us a seat.

Dr. Han asked some examination questions before we headed to the ultrasound room. I'm already 16 weeks and even though I know that we can determine our baby's sex I didn't open it up to airen. I want the doctor will inform him personally and surprise him.

"Please come this way Seul Joo-shi." Dr. Han said guiding us to the ultrasound room.

I gently positioned myself in the bed revealing my tummy to Dr. Han. She then places a KY jelly just like before. She started to observe the baby and explain things along the way making my husband's eyes sparkle with every explanation he heard.

"Your baby is growing perfectly well and it is really healthy, just keep up the good work on the pregnancy Mr. & Mrs. Zhang." Dr. Han praised us.

She continued to observe the baby but suddenly she started to frown and wonder why she was hearing another sound. She started to do some adjustment in the ultrasound machine making me a bit nervous.

"Dr. Han, is something wrong?" I asked her as I held Yi Xing's hand a little tighter.

She didn't respond to me and continued to do some adjustment on the machine. She then moves the transducer scanning through my womb and her frown changed into a smile. Yi Xing told me that I should not worry too much and just relax.

"There you are little one, your sibling hides you very well." she chuckled.

"Doc? What's going on?" Yi Xing asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got carried away, you see I just wondered why the machine is detecting two heart beats when I only see one baby." She told us.

"So is there a problem about that doc?" I ask and she shook her head.

"Actually there is no problem, I keep track how long your pregnancy is, but when I saw you enter the clinic awhile ago, I had noticed that your tummy is a bit big for 16 weeks and a first time being pregnant." She explained.

She took her pointer and pointed something to us in the monitor. "Do you see this?" she asked us as she makes an imaginary circle letting us focus on what she wanted to show us. Yi Xing and I nodded somehow get the picture.

"I have to congratulate the both of you again because you will be having two babies." Dr. Han chuckled.

My eyes widened from her words. "Are you saying that we will be having twins Dr. Han?" I confirmed and she nodded.

"The other baby was hidden behind the other which we always see." She explained.

I felt tears of joy roll down my cheeks after hearing what she said. Twins. Our bundles of joy, double the responsibility, double everything and especially double the happiness. Our blessing and happiness. Before I only dreamed of having twins of my own and now it is really happening. Yi Xing made it all come true.

**LAY'S POV**

For a moment there I felt scared when Seul Joo held my hand tighter. I didn't know what was happening but I have to keep a strong face for my wife. I have to yell her that we should trust Dr. Han. It relieved me a bit seeing Dr. Han smile knowing that nothing is wrong with our baby.

"There you are little one; your sibling hides you very well." Dr. Han chuckled.

_Little one? Hides? What is she talking about?_

She pointed at the monitor making an imaginary circle around something to give emphasize what she wanted us to see. We nodded as we see the image clearly.

"I have to congratulate the both of you again because you will be having two babies." She chuckled again.

Seul Joo confirmed that we will be having twins and Dr. Han nodded. She explained further that the second baby was hidden behind the first baby that we always see.

I was speechless hearing it from the doctor herself. Twins, we will be having twins that means double everything. I too should double my preparation for this. But heck we will be having double of happiness in our lives.

"I know this is shocking news for the both of you but I hope this will add joy to your relationship. Having twins is a very special gift to a couple and not all receives this kind of gift. It can be tiring but it is also joyful and most of all challenging." Dr. Han said.

"We understand Doc, we are really grateful for guiding us through this journey." I said to her and she smiled back at me.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, since Seul Joo-shi you are 16 weeks, we can now determine the babies sex if you want." Dr. Han added. I turned to Seul Joo but she was also looking at me waiting for my decision.

"Thank you for suggesting doc. But knowing we will be having twins is enough for now, maybe next time when she's near her third trimester." I said and she nodded.

Dr. Han printed out the ultrasound of our babies and she added the dosage of her supplements. She also informed us that the trouble with morning sickness is almost gone but food cravings and mood swings will still be coming.

After the whole check-up was over, we thanked Dr. Han for her help. My airen and I headed our way out of the hospital. I started to feel excited to tell everyone that we are having twins. I can even imagine now when our babies will be born, the house will be fuzzier and I can see the others will be playing with our babies. Most of all our children won't be growing alone.

We headed our way back to the house to grab some of my things before we head to the entertainment company for our rehearsal. As I was getting my things ready I have noticed that my airen was very happy to know that we are having twins. She keeps on rubbing her tummy gently and her smile never fades. I approach her giving her a back hug and place a soft kiss on her neck. I then placed my hands on top of her hands and we both touched her tummy.

"Annyeong my babies, stay healthy always. Eomma and Appa loves you very much." I said making her smile. She then turned to me now we were facing each other.

She placed her arms over my neck smiling at me. "Airen, why don't you want to know what the sex of our babies?" She asked me making that cute pout.

"Well airen, it is a bit too early to know their sex, I have read in the internet that sometimes it can give false reading if you check the sex at an early stage." I explained.

"Woah! You are doing research huh?" she chuckled.

"Let's check their sex when you are... ummmm... 28 weeks, how's that?" I said to her and she agreed with me.

"Can we pass by the bubble tea shop before we head to the company?" She cutely asked me.

"Is my lovely wife craving again?" I chuckled and she nodded.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

~at SM building~

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Ya! Chanyeol, you are doing it again, I said right foot not left!"

"You too Chen, you are doing the opposite way, do you want to be the mirror instead?"

The choreographer was already getting pissed off with Chanyeol and Chen because they still can't get the right steps correctly. They always do it the wrong way.

"Ya! Giant! Can't you determine your left from your right?" Baekhyun shouted at Yeol. He was sitting on the couch resting along with the other members.

Chanyeol and Chen were the only ones left rehearsing because they still can't get the dance steps right and Suho who pitied them assisted their choreographer to teach Chanyeol and Chen.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao and Kris were all lying on the floor relaxing while Luhan along with Xiumin and Sehun had their bathroom break. Their manager approached Kai telling him to get ready for his part of the dance.

"Lay is coming, so start getting ready." Manager said.

"Okay hyung." Kai responded.

Kai suddenly notice a huge grin on Tao and Kyungsoo's face when they heard that Lay was coming knowing that you are with him.

"Tao hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, gwaenchanha?" Asked the younger one.

"Ani, we were just wondering how noona's check-up went." Kyungsoo answered and Tao nodded.

"I think we don't need to worry about it, Lay had been protective or more like overprotective with Seul Joo and I think their baby is just fine." Kris told the three.

After a few minutes you and Lay arrived at the dance practice room with treats for everyone. Chanyeol and Chen were the first one to get the drinks because they were exhausted by their practice.

"10 minutes more, Kai and Lay we will practice your parts." Their choreographer said.

Lay nodded and he then assisted you to your seat on the couch with Tao and Kyungsoo before he started to do some stretching. Tao then turns to you giving you a gentle hug.

"Did the check-up go well Eomma?" Tao asked.

"Is your baby doing well?" Kyungsoo added.

"I'll just tell you later after your practice." You said giggling.

"awww... we are really excited to know Eomma, please..." Tao pleaded. He and Kyungsoo made puppy eyes just to give in with their question, they were adorable but you just ruffled their hair and pinched their cheeks telling them to wait. You too were also getting excited to tell everyone about the good news.

Everyone started to return to the dance floor to do their group dance after Lay and Kai finished their solo parts. You were left with manager in the corner watching the twelve boys dancing together. You sometimes giggled watching Chanyeol make a mistake but you prevent yourself to laugh really hard so that Chanyeol wouldn't be insulted.

After a tiring day of rehearsing, everyone called it a day. You felt pity for Yeol and Chen who was the most exhausted of all the members, you gave them a hug telling them that they will do it better next time making them feel a bit better.

Suddenly Baekhyun stood at the center of the practice room announcing that they will be hearing the result of your check-up.

"I want to call the attention of the lovely couple of EXO family to come in the center to tell us the great result of their visit to their doctor." Baekhyun said as if he was the emcee of a certain show.

You felt embarrass all of a sudden but started to giggle at Baekhyun's action. Their manager hyung shook his head seeing how ridiculous these boys can be at times. Lay helped you stand up from your chair and the both of you stood in the center of the practice room making everyone applause.

"Okay." You said to Tao and Kyungie, "I'll tell everyone how our visit with our doctor went since all of you are so eager to know." You said.

"To tell you guys, we too were very surprised when we learned about it, it was really unexpected but I know everyone will love this." Lay continued.

"We won't be expecting a baby after a few months." You said looking at Lay making everyone frown.

"WHAT!? WHY? What happened to the baby?" Suho reacted.

"Nothing happened to the baby." Lay answered.

"But why won't there be any baby?" They all chorused.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Can you just let them finish first before arguing with them?" Their manager said making the boys silent.

"Thanks hyung, back to what we were saying, we wanted to say is that we won't be having a baby but instead we are having babies." Lay said emphasizing the word babies.

"We even have the print out of their ultrasound to show it." You added.

The eleven boys were all shock with jaws dropping as they all try to process everything you two had said. You couldn't help but laugh at their reaction and Lay also laughed along with you. Their manager shook his head and approaches each member to snap them back to their senses.

"WOAH! Are you saying that you will be having twins?" Luhan exclaimed and you nodded.

"Eomma, I'll be having two dongsaengs? Wohooo! Dae bak!" Tao cheered.

"Double babies, we also should prepare ourselves double time as uncles to your babies." Kris said giving Lay a light punch on the arm.

"Twins~~~ Twins~~~" Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheered.

"Noona, I'm so happy for you and hyung." Kyungsoo said hugging you as did Sehun and Kai.

Suho and Xiumin approached Lay whispering to him "You are one heck of a guy Zhang Yi Xing, imagine that two babies at once." Suho said as he rubs Lay's back.

"Congrats Xing Xing, goodluck on fatherhood, take care of my dongsaeng and if you need any help we will always be here." Xiumin said giving a gentle nudge on Lay.

Lay smiled at the two and thanked them for the support. Suddenly Sehun told the other members to grab Lay and throw him in the air as their way to congratulate him and so they did. You on the other hand was congratulated by their manager as the both of you watch the boys throws Lay in the air making you laugh.

_Though this pregnancy will be a bumpy ride, I'm really glad to ride this journey with these guys. _You said to yourself.

* * *

**HELLO**

**Update is up**

**Comments**

**Enjoy reading And I would like to hear from you. ^^**


	11. Jelly's Visit

**Author's POV**

_"Appa ppalli, ppalli, Eomma is already waiting for us." _

_"Appa! You will really like what we prepared for you."_

_"Okay, I'll hurry up, just don't pull me too hard or my shorts will rip." _

_"Tada! Look look, isn't great, we helped Eomma make it."_

_"Airen, I hope you like what the kids and I had prepared, they've been really dedicated to surprise you."_

_"I love it a lot airen, thanks kiddos."_

_"Yehey! Appa likes it!"_

_"Aniyo! Appa loves it, right Appa?"_

_"Yes Yes, I love it, very very much." _

_"Ppalli, ppalli."_

"Okay, I'm coming no need to rush me." You chuckled when you heard Lay talking during his sleep. You wonder what he was dreaming of. It was almost time to wake him up but you waited for a little longer to see if he will continue talking.

"Airen, they are so fuzzy, I think the twins got their trait from playing with Baek and Yeol too much." He said and you started laugh.

"He is dreaming about the twins." You whispered.

You shook him a little to wake him up and only got another sleep talk. "No need to shake me kiddos." He said.

You shook him again and this time you successfully woke him, you giggled as he slowly opens his eyes meeting yours. He looked a bit confused seeing you giggling at him, you caressed his cheeks and place a quick peck on his lips as a greeting.

"Good morning airen, did you have a beautiful dream?" You asked him.

"Good morning too airen, I just had the greatest dream..." You cut him off. "About the twins?" You said.

His eyes widen on how you knew what his dream was. "H-How did you know Airen?" He asked.

"Airen, I'm just a few spaces away from you and I can clearly hear whatever you say every time you sleep talk." You chuckled.

"Well... you can't blame an excited soon to be father, can you?" He said wrapping his arms around you.

Both of you embraced each other for a couple of minutes before getting up out of bed. A week had just pass since you and Lay were informed that you will be having twins and you started to feel your body was already a bit heavy. But even though you sometimes struggle with things you wanted to do, Lay and the others would always help you out.

The boys were currently busy rehearsing for their new dance choreography and they have been improving on perfecting the dance steps, even Chanyeol and Chen were improving.

Just like always, you stay sitting in the corner of the practice room watching them practice hard. All of a sudden an unknown number was calling you. It was actually unusual for you to receive a call from an unknown number. You excuse yourself from the practice room and went outside to answer the call.

"Yeoboseyo?" You asked.

"Hello Pearl? I mean Mrs. Zhang Seul Joo." The caller answered and you had recognized it was a girl's voice.

The voice at the other line was very familiar to you and more than that she was speaking in your native language.

"Jelly?! Is this you?" You asked surprised.

The person at the other line chuckled after hearing your question. "Yes, my dear best friend, I'm already here in Korea, Seoul specifically." She answered.

"OMO! For Real?!" You excitedly asked, confirming if she was actually telling you the truth.

"Of course, I couldn't call you if I was still in the Philippines, right?" Jelly replied.

"B-But… I thought you'll be arriving on Sunday? It's just Thursday." You ask.

"They wanted me to start working on Monday, so I have 3 days for my orientation." She explained. "Hey, let's talk later, you might be busy." She added.

"Not really, I was actually getting bored just sitting around, the boys are doing their dance rehearsal and I have nothing to do but watch them." You answered.

You then decide to ask for her address so you could visit her at the place she was staying at, if you have spare time. Jelly gave you her address and hung up the call. You headed back to the practice room and the boys were having their break. You approached Lay who was resting at the couch along with Luhan and Xiumin.

"Where have you been airen?" Lay asked you as you sat next to him and rested his head on your shoulder.

"I just got a phone call from Jelly." You smiled leaning close to Lay's ear whispering. "She has already arrived here in Seoul." Lay's eyes widened hearing that Jelly had arrived.

"Really?" He asked and you nodded.

Xiumin and Luhan started to get curious what you and Lay where talking about. Lay reasoned out it was nothing and returned his attention to you. You asked permission from him to visit Jelly and he permitted you.

"Just be careful airen, and also send my regards to Jelly." Lay said placing a soft kiss on your forehead. "Just message me after you arrive at her place, arasseo?" He asked.

"I will airen, gumawoyo." You replied.

After their break was over the boys continued their dance rehearsal and you made sure that everything was doing well before you left the building. You also asked for their manager's permission to visit your friend and he also gave you permission.

~at Jelly's place~

You knocked at her door twice before she finally opened it. Both of you embrace each other after a long time of not meeting. Jelly let you in and offered you a seat in her living room. Her place was actually amazing, for a person who will be living by herself, the place was very comfortable and it was already complete.

"Huge isn't it?" She asked. "It's going to be lonely around here."

"Don't worry, Yi Xing and I will visit you often, and one thing it's going to be peaceful unlike at our house, the boys are very noisy every time they are all present." You said.

She then offered you a little snack and the both of you had a conversation. You asked her why was she working when she hasn't yet taken any language class. She explained to you that while she was still in the Philippines she was already studying Korean to lessen her expenses and you totally agreed with such idea.

The both of you talk about lot of things and it was like both of you never run out of topics to talk about. Jelly then focused the topic to you. You told her that you were already 17 weeks but she was really surprised that your tummy was so big for a first time mother at 17 weeks.

"I haven't told you yet." You said.

"Told me what?" She asked drinking on her juice.

"YIi Xing and I are having twins." You calmly said letting Jelly almost choke on her drink.

"W-What!?" She stuttered. "Twins!? OMG! No Kiddin'? I don't believe it, I'm just so happy for you Pearl, opps, I mean Seul Joo." Jelly exclaimed hugging you which made you laugh at her reaction.

An idea suddenly came into your mind and suggested Jelly to visit SM and see the boys doing their rehearsal. You know the boys would really love to see Jelly visit them. Your friend's eyes sparkling knowing that she will be visiting SM building which was one of her dreams.

"But Jelly, You can't see other artist only EXO, okay?" You said and she nodded excitedly.

**Lay's POV**

I raised my hands to excuse myself for a moment to have my bathroom break and luckily our choreographer allowed me. I hurried out of the practice room rushing towards the comfort room; if I hold it a little longer I might pee on my pants and I will be really humiliating.

I returned to the practice room where everyone was still rehearsing hard, especially Chanyeol and Chen. All of a sudden manager hyung tap me on the shoulder informing me that I have a message on my phone.

"Lay, Seul Joo had sent you a message." He said as he handed me my phone.

It has been a rule that during our rehearsal or any schedules we were not allowed to use our phones or any gadgets. Either we hand them over to Manager hyung, coordi noona or to Seul Joo. But since Seul Joo isn't around hyung was in-charge of holding on to my phone. We can only get our phone if we were on break or we have finished our tasks.

I unlocked my phone and read what my airen has had message me. She said that she arrived safely in Jelly's place and they were having a great time together. I was relieved knowing my wife was safe and happy to be meeting her best friend after such a long time.

Hyung gave me a break because I already knew the dance steps and he doesn't want me to overdue my rehearsal or I might hurt myself again. I sometime laugh at hyung, he would often sometimes remind me not to over work myself whenever Seul Joo isn't around or Seul Joo might kill him for not watching over her husband. It was actually just an exaggerated expression but sometimes I have to take it seriously because he has point. I should be taking good care of my health because I'm already starting to build my family.

While I was scanning through my phone checking on my Weibo, the door of the practice room slowly opened.

"Airen!" I said almost whispering upon seeing her peak inside the practice room. She spotted me and gave me a sweet smile and greeted hyung then she turned outside the door like she was talking to someone outside.

She slowly made her way inside and someone followed her surprising me that it was Jelly. Jelly bowed to hyung and seated next to Seul Joo who was seated next to me.

"Annyeong, Yi Xing glad to see you." She greeted me in Korean.

"Annyeong, Jelly-ah, glad to see you too, By the way, you're Korean really good." I complimented smiling to her.

"Thanks." She said reaching my hand for a hand shake. I reached out my hand and we shook. "Congratulations on the twins." She said surprising me making her and airen giggle.

I turn to Seul Joo and she told me that she had already informed her about us having twins. I thanked Jelly but I was immediately cut off by Seul Joo.

"Airen, why are you here at the corner? Everyone are still practicing, did you injured yourself?" She worriedly asked as she scanned my body looking for some injuries.

I smiled at her and held her hand. "Airen, no need to worry, manager hyung just gave me a break from rehearsal, I'm totally fine." I said placing her hands on my cheeks.

"Ohhh... That's nice to hear airen, you had me worried there." She responded.

"Seul Joo, if your airen has been injured everyone here would be in panic by now." Jelly said making me laugh a bit.

We were happily having a conversation when suddenly we heard a fall. I turn to the others and immediately spotted Kris-ge sitting on the floor and the others and stopped dancing and looked at him.

The two girls beside me gasped, they must have seen him fell.

"OMO! What did just happen oppa?" Seul Joo shouted as she and Jelly rushed towards Kris-ge and everyone were totally surprised to see Jelly.

Everyone was frozen seeing Jelly in the practice room assisting Seul Joo with Kris-ge, they came to their senses when manager hyung shouted at them. "Ya! Stop staring and help Kris!"

Chanyeol and Tao helped Kris-ge to the couch and Seul Joo assessed him.

**Kris's POV**

"Oppa gwaenchanhayo?" Seul Joo asked me in a worried voice.

"I think I'm having cramps on my right leg." I answered grimacing.

"Here let me help you." I heard her say pushing my right foot.

What was she doing here? Am I dreaming? Her pushing my foot to ease my cramps, helping Seul Joo. She was the reason why I fell on the floor while rehearsing. Not only was I a little exhausted I was actually surprise to see Jelly here in the practice room.

"Let's call it a day guys, great job, let's just do it again tomorrow." Our choreographer said.

Thank goodness our dance rehearsal was over, if not I would have felt awkward doing those dance moves while she watches me. My heart is now pounding in my chest; I can hear it clearly almost deafening me. She was just a few inches away from me and she was helping me. This is just too good to be true.

Once my cramps were all gone, I thanked her and left, starting to clean the practice room. I can't face her when everyone is here most, especially Seul Joo.

Knowing that my cramps were already gone the other members rush toward Jelly asking her certain questions. It was only Lay, Suho and me who were cleaning the practice room. Lay was giggling at the others while I keep my cold guy attitude as I continue cleaning.

"YA! Can you quit chit chatting and help clean the studio!?" I growled at them.

"Hyung, what's with the bad mood?" Baekhyun asked me but I ignored him.

"I think we should help clean up, Kris-shi is already angry." I heard Jelly said.

If I was brave enough I would have thanked her for telling the others, but I'm a coward. She even wanted to help but I told her it was unnecessary. Seul Joo also wanted to help but Lay, as an over protective husband, wouldn't want to tire his wife, especially now that they just knew that they will be having two babies.

**Your POV**

Kris oppa was acting weird. He never treats a woman like that and I know he knew Jelly but why was he so cold towards her?

He was really cold towards my friend and he never tried to meet his eyes with Jelly. We offered Jelly a ride to her place and she warmly accepted it. During the whole ride everyone continued their Q&A with Jelly. I didn't let my friend answer silly questions. Jelly arrived at her place safely and when she got out of the van the boys bid her good bye, except for Kris oppa.

We also headed home to have our own respective rest. I too felt exhausted and was already getting sleepy. Airen had supported my head on his shoulder knowing that anytime soon I will be dozing off to my dream land.

"Get some rest airen, I'll wake you up when we have arrived." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Annyeong you**  
**Here's an update**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend ****myzsleepyhead**  
**She happens to be Jelly in this story because her UB is Kris**

**I hope you guys will like it!**

**Comment**** what you think**

**Enjoy reading ^_^**


	12. Date

**This chapter is quite related to EXO' s Showtime episode 2 but I made some changes**  
**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Let's go or a walk." Lay said as he open your closet looking for a thick sweater for you.

"But airen, isn't it a bit late to go out for a walk?" You complained but he insisted.

"Yi Xing, are you coming?" Luhan asked as he knocks on the door.

"Yup, a moment, I'll just get Seul Joo ready." Lay answered.

Lay handed you the sweater and you put it on, it was comfortable. He cupped your cheeks then placed a kiss on your lips before the both of you headed downstairs where the others are waiting for you.

You and Lay headed outside along with Xiumin, Luhan and Chen while the others attended to their own business. Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol and Tao headed to a restaurant to have something to eat while Suho, Kai and Kyungsoo were left at home to wait for their visitors and Kris took the car to drive to who-no-where because he said that walking is not his style.

The weather started to feel cold, good thing that the sweater Lay had picked was thick enough to keep you warm. The four boys decided to play basketball while you sat on the bench cheering at them. No one was around because it was a bit late so it was also safe for all of you to take a stroll without getting worried about fans following you around.

At the same time Kris had stopped at a building and started to dial someone's number on his phone.

"Yoboseyo? Are you already asleep?" He asked on the other line.

"Kris? A-Aniyo." The person on the other line answered.

"Glad to hear that! Let's go out for a walk or maybe a drive, anything you like." He said.

"Mwo!? At this hour?" The person asked in surprise.

"Yup, what's wrong with that? I'm actually already here outside your place waiting for you." Kris calmly said.

~at the house~

Kyungsoo was already getting himself ready for their visitors. Kai was also excited to see them after a long time. Suho was so ready for their arrival that he was waiting impatiently to open the door when they arrive. After a few minutes their door bell rang which Suho rushed to open the door for their guest.

"WOAH! Kwiyeopta!" Kyungsoo cheered approaching the door.

"Aren't these a new batch of your babies Jongin?" Suho asked and Kai nodded.

"They're a bit fuzzier than the previous batch, but I think I can handle them since I have you and Kyungsoo hyung." Kai said giving Suho and Kyungsoo a leash to hold.

"Woah... they're really fuzzy, how do you even take them for a walk Jongin? I remember I have to struggle over Jjangu, your first dog." Suho said.

The three boys went outside the house along with Kai's dog; each of them had one dog each to walk, well more like to run.

"Ahhhhh...! Slow down puppy, I can't catch up with you, Jongin-ah help me!" Kyungsoo cried as the dog dragged him.

"Hahaha, you can do it Kyungsoo-ya! Hwaiting!" Suho cheered.

After a few minutes of running they had spotted Chen and the others near the court. Kai also saw you and called your attention as he and his dog approached you on the bench. Suho and Kyungsoo also followed Kai and sat beside you a bit exhausted from all the running.

Kris was waiting patiently for the person he just called to come out. It wasn't long till the girl finally stepped out of the building and instantly spotted him waiting in the cold.

"Why did you invite me out all of a sudden?" The girl asked.

"Well... it's just that I wanted to make it up for you for acting so cold towards you last time." He shyly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The girl chuckled. "Oh... that one, yeah you were actually really cold back there Mr. Wu." She said pinching Kris's forearm.

"Stop calling me Mr. Wu, you know I hate it when you address me that way Jelly." Kris complained frowning.

"Arasseo, Fan Fan gege, stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles on your forehead." Jelly teased.

They both road in the car to go some places that Kris thinks Jelly would really enjoy. She told Kris that she wanted to eat some street food and Kris knew a great place to go.

"Want to eat some tteokbokki?" He asked.

"That's spicy right? Okay, I'll try but let's just share; I'm not really used in eating spicy food." Jelly smiled at Kris.

They enjoyed each other's company while they ate their food. Kris didn't care if someone saw him. He liked her so much but he was just a bit shy to tell her his true feelings. Jelly comforted him back in Canada when he was down, he was very thankful that she came to his life. He hasn't told anyone yet but in time he will, he was just looking for the right time to tell everyone about his feelings towards Jelly. But first he has to know if she feels the same way towards him.

"Kris-shi, why don't we go near your neighborhood?" Jelly requested making Kris a bit hesitant but she pleaded and he had to agree with her.

**Your POV**

"OMO! They're so cute Jongin." I said ruffling each puppy's fur.

"I think they really like you noona." Jongin said.

"Yeah, they were so hyper a while ago but how come when you played with them they started to behave?" Suho complained.

"Well... that's what you call talent Junmyeon." I proudly said to him.

Yi Xing then approached me giving me a warm pack to lessen the cold I'm feeling. He held my hand and felt it was cold even while I was busy playing with Jongin's dogs. The others were also ruffling the dogs and they really loved it making them more cuter.

We all decided to take a walk to warm up our bodies. I wanted to hold one leash but airen didn't allow me because the dog might suddenly run and I might get dragged by it. So instead he held the leash for me and we both walked the dog. After a few minutes of walking Luhan oppa and Minseok oppa suggested to grab something to eat, then I started to feel hungry and wanted to eat something warm since the weather was getting colder.

"Airen, what do you want to eat?" Yi Xing asked me.

I paused for a moment to decide what was good to eat with cold weather. "Ummm... Jjamppong." I turned to him widely smiling and with no questions asked he agreed with me along with the others.

We all headed our way to a noodle shop to have some Jjamppong. I was left with Kyungie and three dogs as Yi Xing and the others ordered food for us. The noodle shop was an open space so we didn't have problems having the three dogs with us and they were very well behaved.

While I was busy admiring Jongin's dogs, I felt Kyungie tap me on the shoulder and pointed someone from afar. I turn to see who it was and to my surprise it was Kris oppa and he had a companion with him. It was a girl, wait! A girl? Not just any girl, it's Jelly? What is she doing with Kris oppa?

Without any hesitation I stood up from my seat and called their attention. Jelly happily approached me while I notice Kris oppa was startled to see me and Kyungie as he followed Jelly. Kyungie and I looked at the both of them confused.

"Jelly, w-what are you- I mean why are you with-" I stuttered.

"H-Hyung? Noona? Are you two d-dating?" Kyungie continued.

Jelly and Kris oppa fell silent as they looked at ecah other then turned to us. Jelly waved her hands vigorously telling us that she and oppa are just friends. I wasn't convinced with her answer; I raised my brow at them and turned to Kris oppa who acted like he had no idea about it.

"I-I just saw Jelly taking a walk so I-I asked her if I can accompany her, since she is new to Seoul." Kris oppa reasoned.

"Oppa? My friend here doesn't go out by herself if she wasn't invited, like you said that she is new to Seoul." I responded.

But before I could continue Yi Xing along with the others had returned from ordering our food. They were surprised that Jelly and Kris oppa were with us. I don't want to make things complicated for a while because I can sense that these two are hiding something so I decided to make an excuse for a while.

Minseok oppa wanted to buy another Jjamppong for Jelly but she declined it. I know that Jelly is not used to eat spicy food so Minseok oppa ordered her Jajangmyeon instead. We all ate our noodles not even bothering to open the topic about Jelly and Kris oppa. After we had finished our food we started to walk again, this time it was Jelly's turn to play with Jongin's dogs. But I still couldn't calm myself from wondering what was between them. I excused myself and Jelly for a moment to have a little private talk just the two of us.

"Can you please tell me, why are you with Kris oppa? Don't lie to me Jelly; I know you won't take a risk to go out at this late hour by yourself just to explore Seoul." I said.

"Okay, just listen to me, first we are actually friends, no lie, second he did ask me out, he actually came to my place or more like just outside the building to take me out, it was sudden when he called me and I couldn't say no anymore, he said he wanted to make it up for acting so cold towards me the last time." She explained.

"Wait! He called you?! How on earth did he know your number?" I asked.

"I gave him my number, Oh! I forgot to tell you that I met him in Canada, didn't he mentioned it to anyone?" My eyes widened hearing those words from my best friend.

She is the girl that Kris oppa mentioned which he met back in Canada. Jelly was the girl, oppa never mentioned her name to any of us and so that's why he was acting strange when I brought Jelly at the practice room. He likes her. Kris oppa likes Jelly. This is going too fast, first they just met now they are dating.

"Pearl! Hey snap out of it, we are not dating if that is what you are thinking, come on, he was just making it up for his behavior, but... to tell you the truth, I-I..." She started to stutter.

"You like him, do you?" I asked and she shyly nodded.

I assured Jelly that I will confirm if Kris oppa likes her or not. I don't want her to be broken hearted at the end, I could already sense that oppa likes her the way she likes him. I just can't help my feels for these two, just even by observing them they look good with each other and I can trust oppa when it comes to this kind of situation.

**Kris's POV**

Great! Just great! Seul Joo is now talking to Jelly. I'm doomed, Seul Joo will really be angry at me for not telling them and I know Jelly will never lie to her best friend. How reckless can you be Yi Fan. How I wish Seul Joo wouldn't mind if I like her friend, after all I would never hurt Jelly, I promise. My hands are already getting clammy and I'm getting restless. What are those two talking? I'm really curious.

"Kris-ge, are you okay? You seemed restless there." Lay asked me.

I turn to him giving him a weak smile. "I'm fine, it's just the cold, it started to be unbearable." I lied.

"You're right and it's getting late, we better head home now." Lay said leaving me as he approached the two girls talking.

Since I asked Jelly out it was also my responsibility to bring her back to her place. I made sure she was safe back to her place. I then headed home hoping I won't be greeted by Seul Joo's questions.

But I was wrong, upon stepping inside the house she spotted me and we had our question and answer portion. I just can't lie anymore, she already caught me and I just have to tell her the whole truth.

"Oppa, if you think I will be angry for not telling me, then you are wrong, I'm just curious and worried since this is my best friend we are talking about." she firmly said to me.

"Seul Joo trust me I have no bad intention towards Jelly, I just want to know her better." I said.

"Well I have good news for you oppa, Jelly feels the same way with you." Seul Joo smiled.

"Did I hear it right? Jelly feels the same way towards me?" I asked in amusement and she nodded.

I couldn't help my happiness that I suddenly cheered screaming making the others rush towards us all confused what was happening and the most concern of all was none other Seul Joo's husband, Yi Xing.

"Ge, what's with the scream?" He worriedly asked.

"W-well..."

"Airen, I have- I mean oppa has great news for you, for all of us." Seul Joo excitedly spoke rushing towards Lay.

Okay that was it I had to tell all the guys about my feelings towards Jelly. I can see that they are waiting impatiently for what the good news I'm going to tell them. So I did some explanation so on and so forth and I can't believe they actually took it very well.

"Oppa, all you have to do is tell your feelings to Jelly, I'm sure she will be really happy to hear it directly from you." Seul Joo said.

"Just don't forget about us, since you found love gege." Tao teased.

"You brat, yes I won't forget about you guys." I said and bowed as a thank you for all their support.

* * *

**you so how was it? Did you like it?**

**Enjoy reading..**


End file.
